Coming Back to Yourself
by nichellemarie
Summary: After Bella confronts Jake about his abandonment, she runs into Victoria and makes a deal with her. Together they will get their revenge on the Cullens. During the confrontation Bella finds something that changes her existence permanently. Now they have to work together against a bigger threat.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Coming Back to Yourself**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters in it.**

_Those bastards! They left me; they all left me. Well, as they will learn soon enough… pay back is a bitch._

**Flashback (1 year earlier)**

I was perfectly content in my world of ignorant bliss. I didn't know vampires, werewolves or shape-shifters existed. I was perfectly fine living my life outside of the super natural. Until _HE_ showed up and flipped my whole fucking world upside down.

Then the stupid sparkly ass-whole decides to leave me; not only leave me, but leave me in the fucking forest! When he first left I became catatonic and stayed that way for four months.

Just thinking about those four months makes me want to bitch-slap myself. How pathetic was I?

Jacob Black was the one to snap me out of it. He walked into my room one day and literally dragged me out of bed and down the stairs. He opened my eyes and showed me what I was doing to my poor father. Charlie looked horrible. He had lost a lot of weight and had huge purple bags under his eyes from not sleeping.

That day made me realize how much my behavior was hurting my father. I decided I couldn't hurt him like that, so I made a conscious effort to act as if I was over it. I somehow actually started to get better. I hung out with Jake every day in his garage while he fixed up the rabbit; that was what was bringing me out of my shell once again.

Then one day he just stopped calling. He wouldn't answer my calls and when Billy did, Jake wouldn't come to the phone. Billy was polite about it, but we both knew what he meant. I could almost hear him saying it_ 'Bella, Jake's not interested anymore, he's sat right next to me and can't even be bothered to pick up the phone to talk to you'._ One time I actually heard him laugh at something while Billy was trying to 'let me down easy'.

After two weeks of that shit I was getting really annoyed. I drove my down to La Push to give him a piece of my mind. I was finally opening my heart again and he goes and ignores me.

I pulled up to the little red house and just sat in my truck and waited. When he finally knocked on the window pane, I was speechless. My Jake was gone; in his place was a giant with a cold expression on his face. When I tried talking to him he just told me that he didn't want to see me on his land anymore. He told me that I became a lost cause as soon as I involved myself with the bloodsuckers. I didn't even question how he knew the Cullen's secret. I couldn't stand to argue with him. I needed him, like I needed air to breath, without him I was sure I would sink right back into the depression I was in before he'd saved me.

I begged him not to abandon me. He just stood there giving me a cold glare. When I realized that he wasn't going to say anything, I turned my back and walked back to my truck.

I couldn't see the point anymore; I didn't want to hurt Charlie as I had been, so this was it for me. I felt a stirring of slight vindictiveness as I was getting into my truck. I said three things to him; three things, that I hope, will haunt him for the rest of his existence.

"You promised Jake. You promised that you wouldn't hurt me. This was probably your plan all along. Build her back up, just to break her down again. Well congratulations. You finally broke me. You sick son of a bitch. Just so you know… my death. Yeah… that's on your hands. And your hands alone! Yeah the Cullen's up and left me without even a fucking goodbye, but you see fit to fix me back together and then break me completely. Break me beyond repair!"

I meant what I said to Jake. My death was on his hands - he had finally completely broken me, he broke me to the point where I knew I'd never be whole again. There was only one thing I had left to do; say goodbye to Edward Cullen. I knew exactly how I was going to do that, I was going to go to our meadow.

Then, when it was all said and done, I had to end it. As it was I was barely keeping myself together, the whole I had thought Jake was slowly fixing had been ripped open with a vengeance, taking everything else whole with it. I couldn't stand the idea of hurting Charlie. I refused to let him watch as I slowly wasted away. No. I had to give him closure. Let him know I was gone.

I still remember that day, with almost perfect clarity. I woke up early so that I could get to the meadow, before it got to hot out, it was a rare sunny day in Forks, and it was perfect for my plans. I arrived at the trailhead a little after eight in the morning and started hiking. It took me a good four hours to get to my destination, but the point is that I got there.

The meadow was just like I remembered it; filled with purple and gold flowers. I walked out to the middle of the field, sat down and closed my eyes, soaking up as much of the sun's warmth as I could before I was eternally cold and in the ground.

Just as I was about to leave I heard a twig snap somewhere in front of me. When I opened my eyes, I saw the last person I ever thought I would see again.

Victoria.

Her wild red hair was blowing softly in the breeze, as she locked her bright crimson eyes with my chocolate brown ones. In those few minutes of silence, I could see the anger, pain, and loneliness behind her eyes. Her emotions mirrored mine exactly. In that moment, I realized, that I didn't want to die, not completely anyway. I wanted revenge for all the months of torment I went through after the _family _deserted me. I was going to make a deal with the devil to get what I wanted and in return, she would get what she wanted.

"I know you are here to kill me Victoria" I told her. "Edward killed your James. So, it's only fair that you get to kill his mate in return. The thing is I'm not his mate. I was only a toy for him to play with until he got tired of me. So that being said… I have a proposition for you."

She looked surprised that I wasn't cowering in fear of her. She was even more surprised that I was trying to make a deal with her.

"And what proposition would that be _human?_" She spat the last word out like it was the most disgusting curse word she could think of.

"I will help you in your campaign for revenge."

"Why would you help me get revenge on the vampires you consider family?"

I laughed humorlessly as she said that.

"They are no family of mine. Family doesn't abandon each other when you hit a bump in the road. I lost four months of my life because their leaving broke me. I want revenge, just as bad as you do. Plus, I know everything about them. _I_ am your greatest asset against them" I told her darkly. "I only have one request before we get started."

"What would that be" she asked me curiously, the hostility in her tone wavering, my offer was tempting her.

"Change me. I am no good to you as a defenseless human. Once I am changed, we will start on my plan."

Before Victoria could answer me, we heard growling coming from behind us.

Recognition flooded me as I looked upon the five giant wolves standing before us. I knew those were not typical wolves. At that moment, the stories Jake told me my first time in La Push ran through my mind. Of course. If vampires were real, shape-shifters had to be real as well. I locked eyes with a russet-colored one, I just knew who it was; I couldn't mistake those eyes anywhere, on a human or a wolf. Jacob. Anger flared through me as I stared at him. He didn't trust me with his biggest secret. That knowledge just made my plan more concrete.

Not only would I get revenge on the Cullens, I would get revenge on Jacob fucking Black also. I just had to bide my time and find his weakness.

With my plan set in motion, I sent a dark smirk towards him before turning my attention back to Victoria.

"Well I'd say our time is up. Either grab me and run somewhere secure to change me, or leave me and lose your best chance of revenge behind. Choose".

She chose without hesitation. Without saying a word, Victoria grabbed me and fled into the dark forest, wolves hot on her heels. They didn't stop chasing us until we crossed the Washington border into Canada.

Victoria ran a little longer until we came upon a little shack in the middle of the Canadian wilderness.

Once we were inside, Victoria dropped me unceremoniously on the dirt floor, and without any warning bit into my jugular pushing as much venom into me as she could.

My last thought, before I let the pain consume me was happy. _I guess she agrees to my plan._

After three days of burning, I woke up to my new life, ready to exact my revenge. I kept my end of the bargain and told Victoria everything about the Cullens; I told her about Alice's future seeing, Edward's mind-reading, and Jasper's empathic ability.

I told her important details from each of their pasts; including how Carlisle spent around eighty years with the Volturi, how Alice didn't remember anything from her past, about Edward's 'rebellious' stage when he hunted humans for a decade, how Esme was changed by Carlisle, because she had tried to commit suicide after her newborn son died; I told her all about Rosalie's disastrous change and how she saved Emmett.

Last but certainly not least, I told her everything I knew about Jasper's change and the Southern Vampire Wars. I explained every single detail I could remember from Jasper's story, including how to change and effectively train newborns.

When Victoria asked me why I went into such detail about the Southern Wars and strategies, I told her my master plan for revenge. We were going to make a mini vampire army. We would take the mistakes of those who went before us and learn from them. We would earn the trust of our soldiers by taking care of them.

**End Flashback**

That happened almost 6 months ago now. Since then Victoria and I have put my master plan into motion. We discovered that I am one kick ass vampire. I am a sponge; I can copy other vampire's powers and make them my own. I can also turn my powers on and off at will. The best part about being a sponge is that I get to pick and choose which powers I want.

In the six months since I have been turned, Vickie and I have been creating our army. We've also become closer, we'd both been hurt by the Cullen's. So we had a lot of common ground between us.

The newborns all respect us because, unlike Maria of the Southern Wars, we took care of our soldiers. They were kept full and they always had clean clothes. They were kept on a strict training schedule and they were punished when they broke a rule - kind of like the U.S military - but they were never punished excessively. It was strict but fair discipline. Training them was easy, especially with the handy little gift I picked off a nomad. I could make the newborns act like older, experienced vampires, but they kept their newborn strength. We have around 75 in our army; 50 that are gifted. All are well trained and ready for action. The time has come for our revenge.

_Ready or not here I come fuckers!_

**AN:**** This is the start of my Peter/Bella story. I want to know what you think. Flames are welcome. This story is going to feature a mean and vindictive Bella at first. This is my first fic. Thanks to my Beta, LePrincessKiara, for the amazing job she did editing and adding her kickass ideas to the chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters in it.**

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. I got a lot of positive feedback. I hope this chapter does as well as the first. Don't forget to review. It helps boost my confidence and let's e know you like the story.**

**AN 2: Thank you to my AMAZING Beta who has made this chapter ten times better. **

**Chapter Two:**

All the newborns have been working really hard, I am so proud of them. Their fighting skills are top notch and the ones with gifts are getting better at controlling them.

Vickie and I both agreed that they deserve a day of rest. While they rested, fucked and whatever else they do on their off time, I will be training two new recruits. These will be the last ones we make before we head to Alaska. I have a feeling that these two are going to be my most prized newborns.

"Emily, Kaytlin follow me. It is time to start your training" I tell them in a soft yet commanding tone, the underlying hint of danger in my tone, while we didn't want to rule our newborns with fear, there were so many it would be very difficult to take them all out if they turned on us, so a little sense of fear would do them good.

"Yes Ma'am" they answered.

Oh…I should probably tell you their story, how I came upon them. Let's just say that 'Revenge Part One' is complete. That's right, Emily and Kaytlin are _imprints_, more specifically, they are the imprints of Sam Uley and Jacob Black. Well they were their imprints.

After I recognized Jacob as one of the wolves in the meadow all those months ago, I decided that I was going to do a bit of research on the Quileute Legends. I found out everything about the wolves; including what imprints are. According to the information I stole from the elder's meeting hall on the reservation, imprints are like the wolves mate, but were supposed to be very rare. As soon as I found that out, I started making monthly trips to Forks and La Push to find out if any of the wolves had imprints.

By my third trip, I found out that not only had Jacob imprinted, but Sam Uley - the bastard that made Jake ignore me - had one too; a Miss Emily Young. That's when I started planning and observing. It seemed I finally had an opportunity for me to test 'The Triplets'.

**Flashback (4 months ago)**

They are three very special newborns in the ranks. I found them just outside of San Francisco around four month ago. They were in an alley searching for food. All three were emaciated and dirty, I could see bruises all over them. They all had blonde hair, that would have been golden if it was clean, and the most striking blue eyes I had ever seen. They looked to be around 15 years old.

As I approached them I noticed that the smallest of the three girls was close to death. Now, I may not be as caring as I once was, but I am not a monster. I walked up to them to see if I could help them.

"You girls need some help?"

"W-w-who are y-you?" the one I now know as Anna asked me.

"My name is Isabella. Can you tell me what happened to you" I gently asked.

"Our names are Anna, Alissa, and, Abigail Trenton. We lived with our parents until a few months ago when they were… when… before they were murdered. Child Services tried to separate us so-so we ran. We have been surviving the best we can on stolen or scavenged food and we try to wash off using the sinks in public restrooms. I-I… I just don't know what to do anymore. Now Abigail is barely moving and I…"The poor girl was so overwhelmed. I grabbed her into a hug and just let her cry onto my shoulder.

I was stunned by Anna's story. These poor girls had lived in the streets for months just so they could stay together. That's when I got the idea to change them. Not only could I add numbers to my growing army, but, according to my 'power seeking' gift, I would gain three very gifted recruits.

"I have a way to save your sister, it will be very painful, but she will be completely healed and healthy again. I must warn you though, if I save her, you can never see her again. It-" before I could finish my sentence Anna had wrenched herself out of my arms and Alissa started screaming at me, telling me, that I couldn't take their sister from them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa girls. Calm down. This is the only way to save your sister. She won't be human anymore. She could end up hurting you…unless you want to change with her that is." I smoothly told them, the side of me hell bent on revenge was practically begging for me to just change them, they would be good, almost crucial to my plans.

"What will she be if not human? Will she be like you?" Anna asked quietly. I tried to hide my pleased smile, she was clearly smart.

"You all - if you so choose - will become a vampires just like me" I answered.

Anna and Alissa looked at each other, then back at Abigail like they were having a silent conversation. Then they turned to me with determination showing in their eyes, as well as their emotions.

"Okay. We will go through whatever change we have to in order to save our sister" Anna told me, holding her head up, her bravery and love for her sister shining through in her words.

I simply nodded at them before gathering all three into my arms and running to a little cabin outside Angel's Camp, CA - about a 10 minute run for me - where we keep the changing newborns. It's kept away from the other newborn for obvious reason.

I set the girls down as soon as I made it to the cabin and asked if they were ready. The first to answer was Anna. She nodded and tilted her head to the side so I could get to her vein easier. After pumping her full of venom, I turned to Alissa and repeated the process. Little Abigail was unconscious by the time I got to her so I just gently tilted her head to the side, bit into her jugular and pumped as much venom as I could into her.

They never made a peep the entire time they were burning. After three silent days, they finally opened their eyes and what I saw, shocked me to my core. All three of them had the same striking blue eyes that they had as humans. It was only later that we learned that it was a side effect of their gifts.

We discovered that the girls were the perfect little spies. They had no scent at all and they looked human. Adding to that, they also had a special private mind link to each other - which they also had as humans - and they could shield themselves from all vampire gifts.

Training the triplets was a piece of cake, because they loved their new life and were eager to learn everything they could. They even got along with their fellow newborns.

Vickie even liked them - and that's saying something.

However, the best part about them joining my little army came when it was time to give out new, clean clothes. When some of the other newborns started complaining about the non-designer labels, Anna, Alissa, and Abigail stepped forward and told their story. By the time they had finished, all of their peers had tears in their eyes and looked at their clothes and then me with awe and respect. I had newborns coming up to me on a regular basis thanking me for the clothes now.

**Flashback End**

_Ah the memories… oh yeah, the test for my triplets._

**Flashback to The Triplets Test**

Through the triplet's gift training, they learned how to be quiet while running through forests and jumping from tree to tree. Now, not even a vampire with the most sensitive hearing could hear them coming.

This brings me back to my 'revenge against Sam and Jacob' plan. I sent the triplets to La Push for their assignment. Alissa was on 'Emily watch'. Abigail's job was to find out who Jacob's imprint was and then watch her, and Anna's job was to watch the wolves and figure out what their schedule was.

I had the girl's watch and observe their targets for a month before I put a plan together with Vickie. The second month of observation would be through interaction. Alissa was to become best friends with Emily, even going so far as to helping her cook for the mutts. She had no scent and could make herself appear 'humanly warm' to the dogs so why the hell not. Abigail had the same objective; become best friends with Jacob's imprint, Kaytlin. Anna's job was still the same. I just needed her to keep an eye on the wolves.

Alissa and Abigail were to be twins who 'just happened to' run into Emily at the store. They would gab for awhile, until Emily 'graciously' invited them over for dinner. They would accept and through that get together and Abigail would meet Kaytlin.

The plan played out perfectly.

After the second month, Vickie and I were going in for the kill, quite literally. We had just moved the recruits to a little area outside of Portland. We had Abigail and Alissa arrange a girl's day out with Emily and Kaytlin to Portland. Anna was going to meet us back at camp after we had obtained the targets.

Alissa and Abigail were going to lead the imprints right to us. As soon as Alissa and Abigail left for the fitting rooms we sprang into action. I gently walked up behind Kaytlin and put my ice cold hand over her mouth and guided her toward the nearest exit. Looking to my left, I could see Vickie doing the same for Emily. The girls were quietly following behind us. If we got suspicious glances from the humans, we told them that it was a surprise bachelorette party. Stupid humans believe everything you tell them. As soon as we made it to a forested area, Vickie and I bit our charges and injected our venom into them.

After we got the now changing imprints all situated in a secluded cabin, we travelled to the main camp to check on the troops. I informed the triplets that they made me proud and they would be rewarded. I gave them the next three days off.

**Flashback End**

I was snapped out of my flashback haze by Victoria slapping me across the face.

"What the Fuck Vickie?"

"You zoned out while in the presence of two, hours old newborn vampires. I think you needed the slap" She said impassively, with a slight shrug of her shoulders.

"Right. Well, thanks. Now let's get to work." I said dismissively, feeling touched by the slap, it showed that Vickie, in her own way, actually did care about me.

For the next month we trained. I didn't want to lose any of my newborns. I needed them to be in top form. Emily and Kaytlin were amazing as I predicted.

Emily has long black hair that goes to the middle of her back and bright red eyes. The scars that Sam caused are now gone also. Kaytlin had light brown hair that went to her shoulders and the normal red eyes. Neither of them remembered much from their human lives. This confused me in Kaytlin's case.

They had no bloodlust at all and, unlike most newborns, only had to feed off of one human every three or four days instead of every two. That little tid-bit alone was fascinating, but their individual gifts were better. Emily could control nature: the trees, the earth beneath our feet; it all obeyed her will. It was amazing to watch. By the time the month was up, she could restrain a vampire with tree roots and the vampire being restrained could not get free. She could also bury you alive by simply commanding the earth beneath your feet to open and then close.

Kaytlin has 2 gifts and, being a sponge, I grabbed them both. She can manipulate fire and she can see the future and the past. It's nothing like the pixie bitch's gift though; Kaytlin's visions of the future are concrete meaning that they will happen. With a single touch she can choose to know everything you have seen and done in you vampire life. She could never really get a read on the human part, but my guess is that it's a side-effect from not remembering her own human past.

When I wasn't planning or training the newborns, I played around with my new future-seeing gift. I decided to start with Vickie. When I looked five years into her future, I was dumbfounded by what I saw.

I saw Victoria with her true mate. With the one person who would complete her and keep her grounded. The love I saw in their gaze only cemented my knowledge of them being true mates. Then I got pissed. That little pixie bitch had been lying to that poor man for decades.

"MOTHER FUCKER! GOD DAMNED PIXIE WHORE!" I belted out as soon as the vision ended.

"WTF Bella" Vickie asked alarmed.

"I just saw your true mate. Let's just say that you have more reason for revenge now than you ever had before. I can't tell you more than that right now because I need you to keep a level head." I told her quickly before heading off to take my frustrations out on a few trees.

**XxXxXxX**

At the end of the month, we started moving toward Alaska, toward our future, and to our ultimate revenge.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters in it.**

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. I got a lot of positive feedback. I hope this chapter does as well as the first. Don't forget to review. It helps boost my confidence and let's e know you like the story.**

**AN 2: Thanks to my awesome Beta for editing and adding her own input into this story; making it better.**

**Chapter Three**

**PPOV**

_Oh Shit! _Was the only thought I had as I dropped the pimp I was draining and pulled out my cell phone. My 'knower' was telling me that my brother - and the rest of the squirrel suckers - were about to get hit with enough shit to clog 'Jabba the Hutt's' toilet after he ate mama's homemade chilli.

He answered the phone with his normal "Hey fucker" and, also as normal, he was scolded for his language by the 'Donna Reed' of vampires; aka Mama Cullen.

I didn't have time to listen to them to play house right now. So, instead of listening to their normal fucked up mother-son routine, I cut in.

"Yeah, yeah. He's sorry. You forgive him. Now, shut the fuck up and listen to what I'm saying. I don't need pussy Jasper right now Major."

I'm here freaking out about what my gift is telling me and he's playing a fucking teenager. What a joke.

"What's wrong Pete? You sound a little distressed."

I sighed. It was times like this that I missed the no-nonsense Major. Pussy Jasper is a bit clueless to the outside world.

"You got shit coming your way Major. Not little shit either. I don't know_who_is coming, all I know is that you have around 75-80 newborns heading in your direction within the month."

"WHAT?"

Ah. Now I have the Major. Finally!

"You heard me. Who have you or the Cullen's pissed off Major?" I asked him in a hard, no-nonsense tone and slightly pissed off tone.

"Don't take that tone with me Captain. We haven't ruffled any feathers recently. Could it be Maria?"

"No. It's not her Major. My 'knower' is telling me its someone new. It is definitely someone the Cullen's pissed off. And I mean really pissed off." I told him seriously.

"Right. I'll start training the family to fight as soon as I can. Any chance you and Char could get up here to help?"

"Way ahead of you Major. Just got to pack up and move out. Be there in around twelve hours."

With that I hung up and started sprinting home to get Char and me packed up and headed to the Cullens. I knew that, whatever was coming, was going to change my life for the rest of my existence, and not necessarily for the worst.

**JPOV**

Newborns. They are the absolute bane of my existence. I spent the first one-hundred years of this life training newborns how to fight and then exterminating them once they were beyond their usefulness.

Now, I have to train my family and mate in order to survive an attack from an army of newborns, who are being lead by an unknown leader. Fan-fucking-tastic.

_Maybe the wolves will help us._

"Son, what do we need to do to prepare for this attack?" Carlisle asked, pulling me from my thoughts.

"We need to start training ASAP! Carlisle, I need you to get in touch with the wolves and ask them if they will help us. Peter and Charlotte are on their way here to help. Esme, get a hold of the Denali's. Alice, look for anything that might help us figure out who's leading the army. The more we know the better" I told them urgently.

If we had 75+ newborn vampires headed for us, we needed all the help we could get. Hopefully the wolves would stand with us. That would drastically increase our chances of survival.

All of a sudden, I feel Carlisle's sympathy, remorse, and dread as he makes his way back into the living room.

"What did the mutts say? Are they gonna help or not" Emmett boldly asked, jumping right into the subject.

"No. They said that it's our problem, and that they bigger things to deal with at the moment" Carlisle said solemnly.

"What could possibly be more important to them than destroying a few dozen vampires" Rosalie asked while quirking an eyebrow.

"Well, two of the imprints went missing about a month ago. According to their acting Alpha, I think his name was Quil, the two girls and their best friends went to Portland for girl's day and they never came home. Sam Uley and Jacob Black - the girl's imprinters - went down to Portland to look for them. They found their scent mixed with two different vampires. One of the scents was familiar to the pack. Quil told me that the pack had been chasing this vampire around La Push and Forks for awhile about a year ago. He said it was a female with fiery red hair" Carlisle explained mournfully.

"Victoria!" everyone gasped.

"That's not all" Carlisle continued, "Quil said that Sam and Jacob followed the scents into the woods near the mall and then their scents just vanished."

"Are they sure that Victoria and the other vampire didn't just drain the girls?" Edward asked.

"Yes. There was no blood anywhere. They just seemed to vanish into thin air."

This whole situation was confusing. The rest of the family seemed to be feeling a mixture of confusion and remorse. Remorse for obvious reasons and confusion, because no one could understand how their scents could just disappear, or why Victoria would take those four girls and not drain them.

Then, like a switch was flicked, it came to me. Victoria. She was the one creating the newborn army and coming after us. She was coming after us because we killed her mate.

"Victoria is the answer!" I blurted out suddenly, relieved to have the pressing issue of _who_dealt with. "She's the one who took the girls. She didn't kill them because she turned them into vampires, so they could be a part of her army. Victoria is the one coming after us."

It felt like some weight had been lifted off my shoulders. At least we knew who was coming after us. It was one less thing to worry about at the moment. Not that it made the idea of going up against 75 or more newborn vampires any less worrying; but if Victoria was making them, I doubted they'd be much of a threat.

I felt my phone buzzing in my pocket so I took it out and saw that I had a text from Peter.

'_Turn on the news and tell Emmett to hold Fuckward down.'_

God. I hate when he gives me cryptic shit like that to go on.

"Alice, turn the TV to the news. Emmett, hold Edward down."

They both did as I said, even though they were curious why they were doing it.

The sound of the latest news story flowed through the room:

'_**Now for the latest update on the search for Forks High School student, Bella Swan, we go LIVE to Nathaniel Kratz in Forks, WA. Take it away Nate."**_

_**"Thanks Krista. As you know, 18 year old Isabella Swan went missing 11 months ago today. Her father, Police Chief in Forks, Charlie Swan, came home from fishing last March to find a note from Bella telling him that she was going hiking in the woods and that she would be home in time to make dinner around six o'clock. When she didn't show up, Chief Swan called every police officer he could and started searching for his missing girl. An hour into the search, Deputy Mark Right, found her truck abandoned at the end of the 101 freeway, near the trailhead. When he got out to investigate, he discovered that Miss Swan had decided against walking on the marked trail, choosing instead to travel through the unmarked woods approximately 100 yards to the right of the trailhead. Deputy Mark reported that he followed the trail of broken branches and footprints till he found himself in meadow. There he found Miss Swan's backpack. There was no sign of Isabella, but there did seem to be evidence of wolves in the area. Deputy Mark then explained that he left the area and called in what he found as soon as he got back to his cruiser. The whole Forks police Department scoured the area looking for Miss Swan. After three days of finding nothing, Chief Swan made this statement- 'Please. If anyone has seen my little girl, or knows where she might be… please have her come home or let me know she's ok. If someone has taken her, please send her home.'- **_

_**That was eleven months ago today and still nothing has been found of Miss Swan. Chief Swan never gave up looking for his little girl. Today not only marks the eleven month anniversary of Isabella's disappearance, but also the passing of a beloved Police Chief. Charlie Swan was found burnt to death in the ruins of his home this morning at four o'clock. It was decided that there would be a memorial service for him later this week. We are all grieving the passing of this man who served this town so honorably for most of his career. He will be missed by all. Back to you Krista."**_

We all just stared at the screen dumb-founded. No one could say anything. When the shock finally wore off, I was hit by such strong waves of pain, loss, grief, and guilt that it brought me to my knees.

Out of the corner of my left eye, I could see Edward trying to fight off Emmett, who continued to hold him in an iron grip. I now knew why Peter had told us to hold him down. Knowing Mr. Emo-ward, he would try to be a martyr and run to Italy to be 'put out of his misery'.

We had bigger things to worry about right now. A newborn vampire army was coming to destroy us. We needed to start training. We could grieve for Bella later.

"Let's go. I need to start training you how to fight newborns. So we all don't get killed when this army comes to us" I tell them authoritatively, "we can grieve for our loss later."

"How can you stand there acting as if everything is all right? Do you even care that she's gone?" Edward screamed at me, his emotions were not as strong as I thought they would be along with the news of the death of his so-called mate.

"Of course I care! But we need to start getting ready to face an army of newborns. Bella isn't in danger. We are." I respond in a dangerous tone.

"She was my mate!"

"Actually she wasn't Eddie boy" Peter said while walking in the door with Charlotte right behind him, "if she was your mate Eddie, you wouldn't have been able to leave her."

_Huh. I never thought about it that way. Now that I think about it, Bella was the only one who felt real love in their relationship; all I felt from Edward was possessiveness and curiosity. _

When I looked up from my musings, I saw Edward jump at Peter with rage-filled eyes.

Then, the most bizarre thing happened. Almost simultaneously, Peter stepped out of Edward's way and a rock the size of a softball flew through the open door and smashed into Edward's face, stopping him mid-jump.

The rock was shattered on the ground in front of Edward. In the mess, I noticed a piece of paper. Carlisle must have seen it too because he bent down to pick it up. He looked at it curiously, before informing me that there was no scent on it.

Then he opened it and read what it said. As he read it seemed like he got a little paler if that was even possible for us. When he looked up he had fear in his eyes. Then he began to read it out loud.

_To the Cullen family,_

_You know who I am and you know that I'm coming. Too bad your personal 'Yoda' can't tell you all the specifics eh Major Whitlock? Oh don't bother having the 'pixie-whore' search your futures. She won't get anything. _

_Did you like the news report tonight? Poor, poor Isabella. Missing for nearly a year now. I wonder what happened to her…_

_Now…if I had to choose a favorite smell, it would have to be the fragrant scent of roses and rain. Don't you agree Eddie-kins? And my favorite taste? Oh. That would strawberries ripe from the vine. Lush. Right Edward? And finally my favorite sound? No that's a tricky one…but it would have be the screams of a teenage girl as she's being tortured; beaten, then burnt with a white hot, metal, fire poker. The sobs when you tell her she isn't worth it, and that she isn't good enough. Ah, music to my ears._

_You all took something precious from me. So I, in return, will take something from you._

_Till then,_

_Victoria_

After he was done reading the letter, I was once again brought to my knees from the amount of pain and despair that was flooding the room. Esme was sobbing onto Carlisle's shoulder, Alice was sobbing uncontrollably on the couch, Rose looked like she was going to be sick, as did Carlisle, Emmett was on the verge of sobbing just like Alice and Esme, and Edward was frozen in place by his guilt and sorrow. Only Charlotte and Peter were standing strong, since they never knew Bella, James or Victoria.

After about an hour, the sobs died down and the pain and misery started to turn into anger and hate and the need for vengeance.

I could see it in everyone's eyes. They were all ready to start training, but now, we were not fighting for our lives; we were fighting to avenge our lost daughter, sister and friend. At that moment, I knew that we were all thinking the same thing.

_Victoria will pay for what she has done_

**NOTE: Peter and Charlotte are siblings by blood in this fic.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters in it.**

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. I got a lot of positive feedback. I hope this chapter does as well as the first. Don't forget to review. It helps boost my confidence and lets me know you like the story.**

**AN 2: And a special thanks to my Beta, LePrincessKiara. Without her ideas and incite, this story wouldn't be nearly as good as it has turned out. **

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

I've been a naughty girl. My army of 75 has grown to an army of 78 with the additions of Emily, Kaytlin and… Charlie. Yes, yes, I know I said I was done creating newborns; but then I made the decision to check up on my dad, since we were passing through Seattle anyway.

What I saw nearly broke my un-beating heart. Charlie, my dad, the strongest man I ever knew looked like a shell of his normal self, wasting away to nothing. In simple terms, he looked like a dead man walking. I knew it was my fault that he was like that, so I decided I had to let him know that I was ok.

That confrontation went a lot better than I thought it would. He stared at me in disbelief for a couple seconds before bursting into tears and hugging me as hard as he could. That was the worst thing I ever had to witness; watching my father, my hero, cry tears of relief at discovering that I was still among the living - well, sort of.

Then he asked me _the BIG question_: Where have you been? I caved and told him everything. From the "meeting the Cullen family beginning to the "newborn revenge-seeking vampire army" end.

He was, surprisingly calm about the whole thing; that was until I told him that I couldn't see him anymore, because of what I am. He told me- more like screamed at me - that he could not lose me again, that he would do anything to keep me in his life. No matter the price

When I told him that the only way to stay in my life, was to become a vampire, he didn't hesitate in accepting. So, being the good daughter that I am, I changed him.

As soon as I bit him; I could sense the power in him. I don't know how he hid it from me, but _DAMN_; I am one lucky bitch. If I had changed Charlie first, I wouldn't have needed any of the other newborns; he was going to be that good.

After I ran Charlie to Vickie in Seattle. I hi-jacked a body from the Seattle morgue that looked vaguely like Charlie, ran it to his house in Forks, and then torched the place. I planned to keep it to myself just how much fun that was.

**XxXxXxX**

When I finally made it back to Seattle, Vickie informed me that Anna had checked in about an hour before I arrived. She also mentioned to me that Alissa had completed the task I gave her; apparently, my message had the desired effect. The _Cullens _are finally training to fight.

I know what you're thinking: _Why would you want the Cullen's to be prepared for you attack?_

Well. The answer is quite simple really: revenge wouldn't be sweet - if it didn't come with at least a little challenge. Plus, now those retched beings believe that I am dead, or being tortured somewhere. Their ignorance will aid my plan perfectly.

_Oh look at the time, I better go check on Charlie and see how he's progressing through the change._

**XxXxXxXxX**

What I saw when I got to the changing tent, shocked me to my core. My dad, Charlie, Chief of Police, was awake and talking civilly to my Captain, Mitchell - control of ice- after only burning for 26 hours!

"Dad, how are you awake?" I asked incredulously, working to shut my jaw.

"I don't know baby girl. I thought you said it takes 3 days to change."

"Ha ha… it usually does take that long. The burning must have been torture for you" I said lamely, still a little shell-shocked, trying to work out what was happening here.

"Nope. Didn't feel a thing" he said nonchalantly.

Well that just knocked me into a bigger loop. I don't understand how he was able to go through the change with no pain. Unless…

"Dad, I'm going to test something, before I take you out on your first hunt. Mitchell, bite my dad on his left forearm… oh and be sure to inject your venom."

Charlie didn't even flinch. It appears that one of my father's gifts is the ability to not feel pain.

I couldn't help myself, I smirked and concentrated on copying that particular power, adding it to my growing collection. I'm sure it will come in handy sometime in the future.

After that excitement, I took Charlie on his first hunt. He drained a rapist and three druggies while I drained a child molester. Yum, the scum of the world.

While we were on our way back to camp, Trey, the newborn prankster, decided to jump out and scare a-not-even-a-day-old newborn. Not too smart on 'Mr. Invisibility's' part. Charlie reacted immediately, though not at all how I expected.

His police training took control of his vampire body as soon as he sensed the possible threat; he looked straight into Trey's eyes and in a calm and forceful voice said, "Freeze". If I were still human, I would have shit my pants 'cuz the fucker actually froze mid-leap.

Poor Trey couldn't do anything to stop it, his body just froze stock-still and mid-air. The only things he could move were his eyes. As soon as Charlie realized this he looked worried, we tried everything we could but until he could control his gift it looked like Trey was stuck.

_Looks like it's time to train Charlie._

So, for the next week - while Victoria and Mitchell trained the other newborns - I trained my dad to fight, defend himself, and control his 'voice command' gift. Which lead to us finally being able to unfreeze Trey.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

By the end of the week Charlie had his gift _mostly _under control and, surprisingly, was ready to start fighting drills with the rest of the newborns.

The end of the week also came with a call from the triplet super vamp spies; they gave me a detailed report on everything the Cullens had been doing to prepare for the inevitable fight.

Apparently the Major is either stupid, or doesn't heed warnings. He is still having the little 'pixie whore' check Vickie's future… not that she will see anything. But still warnings should be heeded.

_I believe that it is time to have a little fun and teach them a lesson._

"Ayasha honey, come over here please" I called gently, my tone much softer than most of the newborns ever heard from me.

Ayasha was only thirteen when she was changed; just barely above the legal age. She is tiny; just barely 5'0" with black hair down to her waist and the typical red eyes of our kind. She has become like a daughter to me. When I found her, she was being beaten by her father in a drunken rage. I drained him and the only way to save her was to change her; so I did.

"Yes Mom" she replied promptly, bringing me out of my memories. She was looking at me curiously as she walked over.

"I need you to go join the triplets up in Alaska sweetheart. They will keep you in range of their gift at all times, so you won't be detected. Whenever you sense the little pixie-like vampire trying to use her gift I want you to shock her ok?"

"Yes mum."

"Be safe and have one of the triplets report in after you arrive" I told her gently.

She nodded before speeding off to join the triplets on Cullen watch.

Ayasha's gift is a two-in-one type of thing. She can sense when a vampire is using their gift and then send out a shock to that vampire, short-circuiting their gift for awhile.

I am only using her on the sidelines; I refuse to let her fight hand to hand combat. I couldn't stand the idea of her getting hurt. Her only job, when we all get to Alaska, is to short-circuit Jasper, Edward, and Alice's gifts so that we can keep the element of surprise for as long as vampirically possible.

**XxXxXxXxX**

After I got off the phone with Anna - who informed me of Ayasha's arrival and her first 'shock' to nosy Alice - I decided to practice controlling the 'human look alike' gift I got from the triplets before their departure.

This, is where you learn the first stage of my super awesome victory plan.

If I can make myself look like a human me - complete with torture scars supposedly from Vickie - and get the Cullens to buy it; we would win before the fight could even start. While they fret over my 'wounds' and 'scars', the army would move into position surrounding the squirrel suckers on all sides.

You'll have to wait for the rest of the plan. Now back to practicing.

**XxXxXxXxXx**

I almost had my illusion perfect when my future seeing gift kicked on.

I saw myself with a gorgeous vampire with dirty blonde hair and piercing, ruby red eyes. We were gazing into each other's eyes with so much love and devotion that it made me want to cry.

I knew I had the goofiest smile on my face, but I couldn't care less. I just saw the first glimpse of my true mate. I was so happy. I decided to give the troops some down time.

"You all have the day off! Go run, fuck like rabbits, hunt, whatever you want!" I proclaimed joyfully.

When Vickie asked me why I was in such a good mood, I told her everything. She was excited for me, of course. It was at that moment that I decided to tell Vickie who her true mate was.

I warned her that after she heard the whole story she would be furious and that I needed her to channel that anger into something productive; like planning the torture and death of one 'pixie whore'.

When she agreed, I told her that her true mate was Jasper aka 'The God of War' alias 'The Major' and that Alice had deliberately manipulated him when she met him in the diner 50 years ago. I told her how I saw the past and what could have been.

If Alice had not interfered all those years ago, Jasper would have continued living with 'Yoda' and his sister, feeding from his natural food source. Then around twenty years later he would have met Vickie in a bar and instantly would have known she was his mate. For her, as a human, she would have looked in his eyes and thought it was love at first sight.

They would have gotten to know each other and then, six months after meeting, Jasper would have changed her. They would have lived in peace and eternal happiness.

When I was done telling Vickie this, her eyes were coal black with rage. I knew this would happen, but I also knew that she would work harder to train the newborns and herself, so that she could save her mate from the clutches of the flat chested pixie from hell.

_Only two more weeks until we have our revenge._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters in it.**

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. I got a lot of positive feedback. I hope this chapter does as well as the first. Don't forget to review. It helps boost my confidence and lets me know you like the story.**

**AN 2: And a special thanks to my Beta, LePrincessKiara. Without her ideas and incite, this story wouldn't be nearly as good as it has turned out. **

**Chapter 5**

**PPOV**

The Major has been running us all ragged since we received that fucked up message a week ago. If I didn't know that it wasn't possible, I'd think that my stone muscles were actually sore.

The Denali Clan finally arrived, two days after the message did and, to their displeasure, they were immediately thrown into the hard-core training lesson, 'How to Kill a Newborn 101'.

Throughout the week, the two coven's fighting skills increased exponentially. We had a little trouble with Esme at first, but as soon as we told her to visualize one or more of her 'children' being ripped to shreds, she turned into a vicious mama bear.

It turns out that the animal blood had scrambled the Major's brains because instead of heeding the warning in the letter from Victoria, he continued to have Alice search the red-head's future. She could never see anything, as promised by Victoria, but that didn't deter the Major from making her try.

**XxXxXxX**

Today was just like every other day; train all day, hunt - if it's needed - then spend time with your mates. During the time spent with our mates, the Major would take a backseat and, the more docile Jasper, would ask Alice search Victoria's future 'just in case'.

We were all snuggled up to our mates, when we heard a startled and pain-filled screech come from upstairs. We all rushed up to Jasper's study where the scream came from to see what happened. What I saw made me laugh so hard that, I thought I was going to piss myself - which would be quite a task for a vampire.

Alice was sprawled out on the floor with smoke coming off her head where her hair was slightly singed, and she looked more than a little flabbergasted.

It seems like the curiosity got too much for 'Doc Bird Munch' 'cuz he was the first to speak.

"What happened in here Alice?"

"I don't know. I was trying to look into Victoria's future, like normal, but this time when I started to go into the vision, I was electrocuted. Now my gift won't work. I can't see what any of you are going to do next. I don't know when Emmett and Rose are going to rock the forest. I can't see what outfit I should wear to train tomorrow. I can't see ANYTHING!" Alice yelled in a raising panic, her voice coming faster and higher as she continued speaking.

**Ayasha's POV **

Me and the girls were laughing our asses off. Ok, I admit, I _may _have overdone it a little bit this time. I don't think that her hair is supposed to smoke like that… oh well. She can be my guinea pig for my power.

I can't believe these idiots didn't take mom's warnings seriously. I thought, the one they call, 'The Major' would be smarter than that. According to mom, he fought in the Civil War on the Confederate side. I was just learning about the war when I was changed, but shouldn't he have the training and experience to know that you _always _take the enemy's warning seriously? Is he trying to get that tramp killed?

**XxXxXxX**

Want to hear some juicy gossip? Well, Abigail and I were talking, and she told me that she saw the 'pixie slut' and 'Doctor Fang' doing the nasty behind their spouse's backs. That mental picture made me shudder in disgust.

I mean really, how can he be doing that with someone who has not only supposedly been a daughter to him, but also looks like a pre-pubescent boy? If I could vomit, I seriously would.

_Oh, looks like my amazing-ness is needed once more. I think I'll tone it down a little this time, don't want to actually kill her just yet._

As soon as I felt the electrical signals of Alice's gift start to flare, I sent out a shock with a little less voltage to it and watched as her gift's signal went out.

The sound of her startled screeches and panicked ramblings was music to my ears.

_Hmmm…it seems like mom's sadistic side is rubbing off on me… eh oh well. Back to pixie-zapping._

**PPOV**

I find it quite humorous that Alice was panicking about not knowing the future. Not even Jasper could calm her down, which made it all the funnier.

I was curious about the cause of her short circuit though. I 'knew' that the shock was coming from an outside source, and told the Major just that. He was furious that we allowed someone close enough to do, whatever it was they were doing, to his wife.

That was the confusing part though; we have checked the perimeter constantly for vamps sent on reconnaissance. We haven't found anyone. Not a single smell out of place or random vamp hiding in the bushes.

Carmen had just gotten back from running the perimeter, when we all heard a second screech come from the study upstairs.

The sight that met us was a little less dramatic.

_At least her hair isn't smoking this time_.

Alice went through her whole 'panic that her gift wasn't working thing' again, and to tell you the truth I was already tired of hearing it.

_Oh boohoo. So you have to be like everyone else for a little while; how horrible. Grow a pair and shut the fuck up!_

As that thought ended, I decided to glance around the room. Everyone looked worried, but no one looked even half as worried as 'Doc Deer Raper'. That was curious. I mean I already 'knew' that The Major and 'Tiny Tim-bolina' weren't mated, but I was positive that the Doc and Mama Bear were.

_Eh, I'll look into it later._

Just as I came out of my musings, for the third time in 15 minutes, I heard two very feminine screeches –Alice and Edweird- and one grunt of pain -Jasper. Looking around the room I saw that all three of their heads were smoking.

_Huh…looks like 'Mysterious Electra Vamp' strikes again. _I thought through a snicker of amusement.

Jasper, Edward, and Alice all had dazed looks on their faces. Jasper was the first to come out of it, and man was he pissed - that is until he realized that he couldn't read our emotions - then he looked like he couldn't decide if he was relieved that he only had his emotions in his head, or anxious that he couldn't read everyone else's for the time being.

Edward was just as panicked as Alice had been at first, when he came out of 'window-licker' mode. He ranted and raved that he couldn't hear our thoughts and that it wasn't fair. Again I say boo-fucking-hoo, life isn't fair.

Alice took a little longer to come out of it; I guess her shock was a higher voltage than the other two. She didn't panic as bad this time, thank God. I was ready to tear her vocal chords out and burn them, if she started whining again.

As amusing as this all is, I am rather curious about who is doing it. Why did they only target those three? I hate not knowing what's going on. All my 'knower' is telling me is that the shock is coming from an outside source.

The only other thing my knower is saying is, we are preparing to fight the wrong enemy; Victoria is in on it too, but she isn't the mastermind. Someone else is calling the shots and they are more cunning and determined than The God of War ever was.

To tell the truth; I'm scared shitless about facing this person. I just hope that my family makes it through alive in the end.

**BPOV**

Since my talk with Vickie, she has been more determined than ever to train the newborns and herself.

The sadistic Victoria that I love so much started coming out more and more in her off time. I loved these moments, because they were the times that I got to help her plan how she was going to torture 'half pint'.

I was giddy as a school girl about some of the things we came up with. My personal favorite so far was the slow mutilation of her body. We'd start by removing the nails on her fingers and toes. Next, we'll remove her fingers and toes joint-by-joint. After that we would remove her hands and feet. Then tear her arms and legs of the same way we did the fingers –joint by joint. When only her torso and head remained, Vickie would rip he head off. Before we burned her, we would remove her eyelids, lips, teeth and tongue.

I told you, our sadistic sides were in full swing when planning Alice's torture. We even scared some of the newborns.

**XxXxXxXx**

I had just got out of another planning session with Vickie, when I got a call from Ayasha with an update.

Turns out that Vickie was right, sucking down all that fur and fat that comes with the animal blood makes you a little slow in the head. That stupid bitch Alice just keeps trying to stick her nose where it doesn't belong.

Apparently, my sadistic, fun side rubbed off on Ayasha because she wasn't only calling to inform me how dumb Alice was. She also called to ask if she could use the gifted vamps at the Cullen house as guinea pigs. She wanted to see if she could 'shock' more than one vamp at a time and she wanted to test her voltage limits.

Of course, I told her to go ahead and play as much as she liked, as long as she didn't turn them to ash. Then she handed the phone to Anna so she could start her experiment.

_God I love that girl._

Anna gave me some extra juicy news. Seems 'Dr. Squirrel Licker' and 'Pixie Whore' have been hiding something. Something that I could use against them to break their family and the bonds that connect them.

_I can work with this. _

"Vickie!" I holler across the camp.

"What Bella babe" she answered cheekily.

"Meet in the bat cave. I just got more material for 'play time with Alice and friends' that you're going to love." I informed her.

All I heard after that was an excited squeal and all I saw was a blur of red dash passed me.

I only shook my head and followed her.

Tonight would be a good night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters in it.**

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. I got a lot of positive feedback. I hope this chapter does as well as the first. Don't forget to review. It helps boost my confidence and lets me know you like the story.**

**AN 2: And a special thanks to my Beta, LePrincessKiara. Without her ideas and incite, this story wouldn't be nearly as good as it has turned out. **

**~this chapter is mostly filler. The "fight" or what there is of a fight will come in chapter 7 or 8.**

**Chapter 6**

**BPOV**

_One more week. One more week till Vickie and I have our revenge. One more week till I face the family that ruined my life. One more week until we find our mates._

We had been training hard all of last week. The newborns with gifts had to train twice as hard. The newer newborns - Kaytlin, Emily, and Charlie - had to train even more, so that they could have complete control over their gifts. This was even more important with Kaytlin and Charlie.

I couldn't take any chances. Kaytlin's fire manipulation gift may be fuck-awesome, but it was also very unstable. For the entire week, I have been pushing her to anger and distracting her, so that she will be ready for anything in the upcoming stand-off.

Now, a week before we attack, she has her fire manipulation down to an art. She can set a vampire on fire from a distance; she only needs to be able to see them in order to light them up. She mastered her other gift a long time ago. She says that things go smoothly for the most part.

Charlie is another thing entirely. He is one of my best fighters, but his gift is causing him problems. He has it down for the most part, but the times that he loses control; have been near fatal.

For example; while he was training with Derek - one of my non gifted newborns - he got a little carried away and started fighting for real. When he went for Derek's head, he looked him in the eye and said, "Die" and Derek dropped to the ground, stiff as a board. It was funny at first. Then we realized that my dad didn't do that on purpose and he had no idea how to reverse it.

We eventually got Derek up and walking again. Though, I still don't understand how a 'die' command could do anything to a vampire, since we're already dead, but whatever.

After that little incident, Vickie and I both worked with Charlie to help him control his gift. He now has complete control. He doesn't even have to look into someone's eyes for his gift to work; he just has to have a lock on their mental essence. We also discovered, that he can incapacitate around 25 individuals at one time as long as they aren't spread over a great distance.

**XxXxXxX**

_I think I need to send the Cullen's another lil gift; to see if they have learned to listen a little better now._

I decided that it was time to send the Cullen coven another message - several messages. I want them to second guess themselves, argue with each other, causing dissention in the ranks. It's mostly for my super triplet team and Ayasha's entertainment, but it will serve me well also.

_Time to get to work._

**PPOV**

_The fight is getting close, I can feel it._

I can feel it right down to my bones. The army is coming soon. It's not even going to be a fight. I 'know' that some of us will attempt to fight, but they will perish. I don't know who among us is going to die, all I know is that we won't be too torn up about it in the end.

**XxXxXxX**

We had just finished training and were all headed into the house for a little down time, when I noticed a piece of paper taped to the front door.

_How the fuck did that get there? _Was all that I was thinking. We should have noticed someone putting that there. There wasn't even a foreign scent on it which, to be completely honest, freaked me the fuck out.

We all looked at the note, reading it.

_Dearest Cullen's and Whitlock's,_

_Your most prized possessions are hiding a special treasure._

_Denali's,_

_This fight is not yours. I hold no grudge against you. However to stand with the enemy is to declare yourself MY enemy. _

_Love and kisses _

_Vickie_

That threw us all for a fucking loop, but we decided to humor this note-giver and we ran to see what she had left for us. Plus we wanted to know how they had even gotten inside.

Char and I ran up to the side-by-side guest rooms Esme was letting us use to check our 'prized possessions' for whatever they were 'hiding'.

When I finally found my 'hidden treasure', or more accurately said note - taped to my photo album of my human life - I picked it up and started to read.

_Yoda,_

_What you are about to read is confidential, Captain. I know that your gift has told you that Vickie is not behind this threat to the 'squirrel munchers' and you are right. _

_Vickie is my sire and second in command. You were also right that the Cullens had pissed me off; especially Fagward. Of course the first letter does hold some truth; I did take something precious of theirs._

_Now, I need you to listen and listen good. You need to tail the 'Doc' and 'Pixie' tonight when they go on their 'hunt'. What you find can't be revealed until after the confrontation in a week's time. Your sister is taking The Major hunting in the Yukon tonight, so that you can get your emotions under control before he knows something is wrong. _

_I bet you are wondering how I know this shit right? Well, it's one of my many gifts. I have the concrete version of The Whore's gift. Everything I see will happen eventually._

_Things are not as they seem Petey-Boy. Fear not though… all will be revealed in a week._

_Hugs and kisses._

_Kick-ass Vamp General_

_Well that wasn't so bad. _I thought to myself _I wonder what everyone else's note said._

**Alice POV**

Victoria was really starting to piss me off. I couldn't see her at all in my visions and now, to top it off, every time I try to use my gift, I get a shock - of varying voltage - that short circuits my gift.

Now, she is leaving us notes in our house. How the hell did she even get in here, without us noticing? How are there no lingering scents besides our own?

Actually, in all honesty, I'm not all that surprised that those idiots I call family didn't notice. They _still _haven't realized that Carlisle and I have been fucking every chance we get. Yes, we are mates - and man am I glad. He is a much better lover than Jasper ever was.

I bet you're wondering how this happened and why we haven't come out and told anyone, right? Well, let's just say that our 'father-daughter' bonding time one night, got a little out of hand. We were hunting together and, as I watched him hunt, I noticed how good he looked - tight ass, strong thighs that tensed beautifully when he was about to pounce on his prey, etcetera - then something just clicked and I knew that he was my mate. He obviously felt it too because, when he turned to me after finishing his meal, his eyes were coal black with lust. One thing lead to another and we ended up having rough, animalistic, vampire sex; in the woods.

At first, we didn't tell anybody because we didn't want to hurt them. Now though, it's for the excitement. We never know when we might get caught and that makes the sex even better.

I do kind of feel bad for Jasper though. He thinks I am his mate…sigh. I couldn't tell him the truth in that diner. If I had told him the truth, I would have been alone for the past 60 years, not to mention that he makes great arm candy.

I know his mate is Victoria. I had a vision of them together, before I found him in the diner. He would have found her 20 years after I met him and he would have lived a happy life with her. James never would have found her, and Bella never would have been tortured by him. Oh well, all that's important now is that I'm happy.

**XxXxXxX**

As I walked into my room, I automatically saw the note taped to my wardrobe doors. I picked it up and started to read; the more I read, the more horrified I became.

_Alice,_

_Tsk, tsk, tsk… fucking a married man; how could you? Not to mention your 'father' the husband of your 'mother'. What would she say? What if she finds out your little secret? Poor, sweet Esme will be heartbroken. What about the rest of the family? _

_Don't worry though, you won't have to imagine their expressions much longer. Then - if you are lucky - I may end your miserable existence; before The Major gets a hold of ya' pretty little ol' self…then again; I may make your demise more painful, for taking my mate away from me - and I don't mean James - you sick little slut._

_Oh yes. I know all about that. How you lied to The Major in that diner. I know that you are sleeping with someone else behind his back. I even know that you fooled around with The Gay Boy Wonder before and after you found out who your true mate is. Aren't you a whore._

_For all the pain you have caused, your punishment shall come in two parts; the first is being carried out as we speak - check your closet- the second will come in a week._

_This notes contents, are to be kept between you and me. Got it? Your punishment will be more severe if you disobey. Does your simple little mind comprehend what I am telling you? For your sake I would hope it does._

_Until then Alice dear._

_Hugs and kisses._

_Vickie_

I was terrified of what she had considered 'reasonable' punishment for me. I turned to my closet, and slowly opened the doors. What I saw, made me want to cry and scream and vomit, all at the same time.

That stupid bitch! She had left _nothing _in my closet. All of my; designer clothes, shoes, and hand bags, were gone! All that was left in the closet was another fucking note.

_Pixie Whore,_

_If you are reading this, all of your clothes and accessories have been taken. That's not all though. Go to the window in your room, to see the full extent of your punishment. _

_I should add your drawers are filled with ratty sweats and t-shirts that you will have to wear… unless you plan on waltzing around naked that is. Don't think about using the credit cards or debit cards; I have already had all Cullen funds frozen. You are now broke, Alice. _

_Remember, this notes contents are our little secret. My soon-to-be pet_. _So be a good girl._

_As always hugs and kisses._

_Vickie_

I was horrified; ratty sweats and t-shirts? My worst nightmare! I can't believe she was able to do this, without us knowing. Then, what was written, finally registered completely. We. Are. Broke. Accounts. Frozen.

Wait. She said she wanted me to go to the window, for the rest of my punishment. So, I walked to the window and looked out. There, in the back yard, was a pile of my clothes and accessories, in flames and quickly turning to ash. I fell to my knees and started sobbing. All of my things, my precious things and I can't even replace them. I think I might end up being the first vampire in history to feel like they are going to faint.

**Charlotte POV**

This is one fucked up family. Seriously. They are all with the wrong people and most of them know it, but, instead of admitting it, they are hiding it and only making each other more miserable.

How do I know this, you ask? Well, I have a gift. It's not as impressive as some, but it suits me just fine. It is kind of like Marcus of the Volturi's gift except, instead of seeing bonds, I see people's auras. I can tell if two people are meant to mates, based on the color of their aura. I can also tell if someone is 'evil' or 'good' that being the simplest way I can explain it. The last thing that my gift tells me, is the amount of emotional trauma someone has suffered in their life.

For example, when someone is born, their aura is a pure white - like a clean slate- it has no blemishes or taint to it. As a person starts to age, their aura starts to change color based on how they are raised and how their personality develops. The more emotional trauma they suffer, the more tainted their aura's are.

So from this I can see which aura's are combatable with which aren't and nobody in this family is with who they are supposed to be. Unfortunately, it will cause a lot of pain when this knowledge gets out.

**XxXxXxX**

As I walked into my room, I knew exactly where my little note was going to be hidden. So I went straight for my underwear drawer.

_Ah right where I left it._

My note was taped to my rabbit. Yes, yes, my most prized possession is my vibrator - don't judge me - a girl gets lonely.

My note was a curiosity. It was all cryptic bull shit.

_Charlotte,_

_Take Jasper hunting in the Yukon tonight. There are things happening right under his nose that he is not aware of._

_I will be coming in a week, to exact my revenge on the 'bunny munchers'. Oh… and raise a little hell. _

_You need to keep your emotions in check. We don't want The Major getting suspicious of your intentions tonight. 'Yoda' is running an errand, so he will not be joining you. Don't ask questions, and keep this note to yourself._

_I actually have no quarrel with you either, but you are imperative to my plan._

_Hugs and kisses. _

_Vickie_

This chick is clearly off her rocker, but if it keeps Jasper happy - for a little longer - then, I will do as she says.

Well. Time to get ready for our hunting trip.

**JPOV**

What is with the notes? I can't tell if Victoria is trying to help us, or hurt us. Stupid bi-polar bitch.

I know precisely where my note or 'treasure' - as Victoria put it -will be. As I walk into my study; I notice the seemingly innocent, piece of paper, taped to the wall next to the Confederate flag. I used to carry it to battle in my human life.

As I read the letter, my brows scrunch together in confusion and skepticism.

_Major Jasper Whitlock,_

_This memo is for your eyes and your eyes only. From this moment on, do not make any solid decisions or listen to any advice or warnings given to you by your 'wife'. I use that term loosely - by the way - she is not who you think Major. _

_All will be revealed in time, but for tonight, you will need to go with Charlotte. I know, I am confusing your delicate sensibilities, but you need to listen to me. You leave in 5 minutes. Get ready and go._

_Hugs and Kisses_

_Vickie_

I just do not get this chick. What is she playing at? Telling me not to listen to my mate? What the fuck? This shit gets crazier and crazier. I can't wait until this crap is taken care of, so that I can finally live in peace with my mate. Maybe I'll take her on an extended vacation to Europe, just us.

_Mmmm…that does sound nice._

**Carlisle POV**

This is really getting frustrating. Why must this witch taunt us with notes describing the torture of our beloved Isabella? I may be a peaceful vampire, but hurting one of my children? Now that's grounds for being turned to ash in my books.

_Hmmm…I know of one 'daughter' who I feel particularly protective of; especially when she gets on her knees for me and sucks my cock…damn. Now I'm horny._

Yes, since I discovered my true mate in Alice, we have had many rendezvous in the woods. The fact that I saw her as a daughter before, just arouses me more. I love it when she calls me 'daddy' during our fucking. It's always, 'Daddy fuck me harder' or 'Does daddy like his little girl sucking his cock' or my favorite, 'Oh daddy, right there, harder daddy, make your bad baby girl cum. So close ungh yeah DAAAADDDDDYYYY'.

Some people might find that kind of thing sick, but personally, it turns me the fuck on. Of course, it will only turn me on with Alice, since she is my mate.

**XxXxXxX**

When I walked into my study, I saw the note taped to my suspiciously empty book-case that used to hold all of my medical books and journals.

The notes contents horrified me.

_Carlisle,_

_I bet you are wondering what happened to all of your precious medical books right? Look out the window. What you see, is what your infidelity has cost you. This is your punishment for hurting and tainting the sweet soul that is Esme. _

_You could have avoided this by being honest with everybody. Now, you are too late and your books and journals have paid the price. _

_You are lucky that Jasper has not caught on to your little sexcapades. If he had, you would be one dead little veggie vamp. _

_The second part of your punishment, is the freezing of your assets. You are now completely broke, until I see fit to release your funds. _

_This little note is to be kept to yourself; the life of your collection of rarer medical journals depends on this._

_Hugs and kisses._

_Vickie_

The scene that met my eyes was truly sickening to me. All of the medical journals and books I have collected over the years - except the rarest - were turning to ash, right before my eyes, on the lawn outside my study window. When I looked to my right, I saw another pile burning. When I looked closer, I saw that it was all of Alice's clothes and accessories.

All of a sudden, I heard a cry of anguish come from downstairs. So I went to investigate.

When I got down there. I saw Edward's beloved piano in shambles. Edward was on his knees, sobbing out his despair.

How was someone able to leave all these notes and destroy our things without us discovering them? If they can do all of this without being detected, then how can we possibly defeat them?

**Edward POV**

My whole family has been training so that we will have a chance against Victoria and her newborns. Her first note to us was horrifying. She has my pet, my Bella, and has been torturing and feeding off of her. For almost a year now.

That little tid-bit pissed me off because no-one should be feeding off of her, except me. She is my singer, so her blood is mine by default. I will kill Victoria for stealing from me.

I know, I know. I left her, but if I hadn't; then Jasper would have drained her, leaving none of her sweet, pure, innocent blood for me. I had planned to go back to drain her, once the family was thoroughly distracted, but I ended up getting distracted myself, with rather…how should I say… pleasant activities.

Yes, it is easy to become distracted, when you are sheathed inside the tight recesses of Alice's pussy. Once I became bored with her, I became distracted with the hot, tight orifices, and talented mouth of Tanya Denali.

My family all believe that I am a virgin still. Idiots. I haven't been a virgin for 80 years. Tanya saw to that, the first time I met her. Then Alice kept me sated, behind Jasper's back, since she joined the family. In fact, I was buried up to the hilt in her ten minutes after she said hello.

I know all about Carlisle being her true mate, but I don't care, and apparently she doesn't either; considering that I still fuck her while he's at work or distracted with other things. She says that once the newborns are taken care of, she wants to be taken by both of us, at the same time. I say fuck that.

I tend to get bored quite easily. I got bored of fucking just Alice, so I went to Tanya; that got boring also, so now I do go to other sources. While the family spend time with their mates or go hunting, I am off getting laid by human sluts, both male and female.

Every night that I'm not with Alice or Tanya is the same; I run to a nearby town, dazzle a girl into following me, then I fuck her against a wall. In the big towns, I sometimes find prostitutes or random slut to bang. I have to say, the best fuck I have ever had was in Anchorage, about a week ago. A guy and a girl. While I fucked the girl, I was getting my ass pounded by a gorgeous male specimen. Then, when it was me pounding the guy in the ass, I did all the work; the harder I drove into his ass, the harder he pounded her pussy.

You all think I'm sick in the head. I know, but I don't care.

Now to the task at hand; I need to find the note Victoria left for me. The first place I checked, was my Volvo. I didn't find a note, but I did find a twisted hunk of metal that used to be the Volvo.

_How did we not hear this happening?_

My next stop, was my baby grand piano. What I saw in its place, made me cry out in agony. My precious piano… was gone; in its place, was a pile of wood splinters and sawdust and lying innocently on top of it was my note.

I didn't notice my family standing around me, I just got up, walked towards the note, picked it up and started reading. What I read astonished me.

_Edward,_

_You have been a very naughty little boy Eddie. Don't worry, your secrets are safe with me… for now. Your family won't know of your plans for Bella or your any sex games. Yet._

_Really Edward? Sleeping with a married and mated female? Is there anyone you won't defile with your pungent seed? Hmmm on second thoughts we both already know that don't we? What happens in Anchorage, stays in Anchorage. Right?_

_As your punishment, you have forfeited your Volvo and piano, and soon, you will forfeit your life to pay for the damage you have caused me. Don't think that it will be a fast death either. Before I kill you, I will let both Carlisle and Jasper have their fun with you. _

_Then, when they have finished, I will cause you so much pain, that you will be begging me for death in the end. _

_By the time I am through, you will completely understand the true meaning of 'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'. It will be even worse, if you speak of any of this to anyone. Don't be a stupid little lamb now._

_Hugs and kisses._

_Vickie_

How does she know? How did she find out? This will ruin me if it gets out. I can't lose my place in this family. I run things, but if they learn of this, I will lose everything.

There's just one solution; I must kill Victoria when she gets here, before she can say anything, to any of them.

**Esme POV**

Everyone thinks that I am clueless to the things going on around me, but I'm not. I have noticed how Carlisle is slowly pulling away from me, how Alice has put space between her and Jasper and how Edward's hunting trips are far too long. I have even noticed how Rose and Emmett aren't slipping off for alone time as often. This family has been slowly breaking apart since we were forced to leave Isabella. It's even worse since we learned of the Victoria plot.

**XxXxXxX**

I found my little note in my art room, next to my sketch pads. Its contents weren't that bad. I know that Victoria is acting out of anger and heartache. She is angry at Edward for taking her mate away so she is acting out.

_Esme,_

_I know you love your family, but I am warning you now that you are going to lose some of them. Your suspicions are all correct. Do not just shove them aside as paranoia; it will only hurt worse if you do._

_Nothing is as it seems right now, but in time, it will all make sense._

_You have one week to come to terms with you suspicions, before I make them a reality._

_Hugs and kisses._

_Vickie_

Nothing said in that letter was surprising to me. I know she is coming and I know that she will attempt to kill us. I also know that I will not let her kill my children, if I can help it.

I know she is telling me to not pass off my suspicions as paranoia, but how can I trust her? They are my family and she is the enemy. I will just have to wait and see how this all plays out.

**Rosalie POV**

I don't know how it happened. One day, Emmett and I are going at it like rabbits, then the next we aren't. He started pulling away from me around five months ago. I don't know why and he hasn't told me. I finally gave up on him two weeks ago. I don't know why, all I know is that something shifted inside me and I saw Emmet as my brother; which is creepy since I've slept with him.

Anyway, I found my letter in the garage, on top of my tools. It was a simple letter, but to me, it said a lot.

_Rosalie,_

_I know you are confused about a lot of things, especially when concerning your change in relationship with Emmett. Don't worry about it, the shift you felt means two things; one you and Emmett are not true mates, and two your true mate just woke up from the change._

_You will meet your true mate soon, as will Emmett, so do not fret, but you need to be divorced from Emmett before that happens. Watch your back when it comes to Edward and Alice; don't trust them with anything._

_I know you don't think you should trust me either, but things are not as they seem. Just remember that. _

_Hugs and kisses._

_Vickie_

Yeah it was weird that my enemy wrote something like that to me, but whatever. I'm sticking to my 'I'll believe it when I see it' philosophy.

**Emmett POV**

I feel bad for pulling away from Rosie like I did, but something in me shifted. I stopped seeing her as my 'super hot mate' and started seeing her as my 'super hot sister'. It was a weird feeling. It scared the crap out of me. Plus I really wasn't in to the whole doing your sister thing, that was far too creepy for me.

I hope I start to understand 'cuz, Emmett Jr really misses getting attention from the female form.

My note was on top of my stack of Playboys. It confused me greatly.

_Emmett,_

_You stopped feeling romantically toward Rose because she is not your true mate. Your true mate woke from her change five months ago. Your case is very strange because usually a vampire will know their mate - human or not - with one look, you and Rose were an exception to that rule for some reason._

_Rose has never actually met her mate, but she had seen him many times, but she never even gave him a second glance. She only noticed it when he was changed, two weeks ago. I find it weird that it is the same for you. You only saw Rose in a different capacity, after your mate was changed._

_You two must be freaks of the vamp world. _

_I know you have no reason to trust me, but in order for you to move on with your mate, you need to divorce Rosalie._

_One more thing; do not trust Alice or Edward, they are up to no good._

_Hugs and kisses._

_Vickie_

I can't believe she called me and Rosie freaks, when she's the psycho vamp out to destroy us and help us at the same time. What's up with that anyway? Why help us if your ultimate goal is our destruction?

**PPOV**

No-one said anything about the contents of their letter, when we met up in the living room, but all of us looked suspiciously at Alice, Carlisle and Edward. We all knew that they were hiding something, just not what; and I was going to find out later tonight, once Charlotte got Jasper out of the house.

**XxXxXxX**

Char finally got Jasper to go out hunting with her; meaning I could finally track down the 'Doc' and 'Pixie', to see what they've been hiding.

I followed their scent until I was just out of their scenting range. What I saw, made me want to vomit. 'The Doc' had Alice up against a tree and was pounding into her with wild abandon. While 'The Pixie' cried out for her Daddy to fuck her harder. I really wish I'd eaten human food so I could vomit.

I made sure to get video evidence of the disturbing sight, before I headed back to the house.

I definitely know one thing for sure; the shit is not just going to shit the fan it's going to blow a hole in the fucking ceiling once the major finds out what his wife's been doing, behind his back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters in it.**

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. I got a lot of positive feedback. I hope this chapter does as well as the first. Don't forget to review. It helps boost my confidence and lets me know you like the story.**

**AN 2: This chapter co-written by myself and my truly amazing Beta, LePrincessKiara. **

**Chapter 7**

**BPOV**

Did you know that moving 74 newborn vampires, all under six months of age, is a pain in the neck? No? Well, now you do. Not even the use of my 'calm' power helped ease the journey.

It took a full week just to get here to Fairbanks, because we were constantly stopping to feed off the locals. I made sure to make a significant dent in smaller town populations, so that the Cullens knew that we were coming. I wanted them to be nervous.

My other plan has been working out perfectly. There is some serious tension within their ranks. They are all suspicious of Alice, Carlisle and Edward. Well, all but Jasper –who has once again brushed my warnings off like they're nothin'. I'm now convinced that he has had his head removed, one too many times, since becoming a vampire. The feared Major of the South; is now a pussy-whipped veggie vamp idiot. I actually feel bad for Victoria.

_At least their squabbles have kept the girls entertained. _I thought to myself off hand.

**XxXxXxX**

Today is the 'big' day. The day I reunite with my so called 'family'. It's the day that Victoria and I can know that revenge is mere hours away. My revenge for my ruined human life and Vickie's revenge for the death of James - even though he wasn't her true mate, she still cared about him, they had a very strong bond between them.

We all fed before running into the forest, surrounding the Cullen mansion. I knew that they hadn't noticed us yet, which was perfect; it gave me time to put my illusion in place and wait for the triplets to join us.

Once the triplets arrived, they informed me that Ayasha was in position to short circuit all gifts on the enemy's side. Now, I only had two more ends to tie up. I grabbed Charlie and Abigail and pulled them aside to speak to them.

"Dad, Abbie. You are going to meet your mates today. They are a part of the Cullen Coven, but before you freak out, they are not in any danger from me, or any of the others. I can't tell you who they are; just that you will know them, when you see them." I spoke calmly and waited for their reactions.

There was a slight pause, while they both absorbed the information before the inevitable happened - making me eternally grateful for my physical and mental shields, surrounding us like a big, bubble-shaped, sound proof room.

"_What_! What do you mean 'our mates are Cullens'?" They both yelled simultaneously, it actually sounded kind of cool the way they were yelling, well it would have if the weren't yelling at me.

"I never said they were Cullens. I said, they were a _part _of the Cullen Coven. They are the only ones in that house hold that aren't hiding something twisted and appalling" I said trying to reassure them.

It seemed to work, because before long they were both calmed down enough to join the group.

I added some final touches to my human illusion; sound of blood in my veins, heartbeat, human temperature, softer flesh, able to cry real tears. Then I checked with Vickie to make sure I looked good and tortured.

Weeping cuts, multiple bruises, vampire bite marks, thin white sparkly venom scars, dishevelled hair, ripped and bloody clothes, black swollen eyes, busted lips, a few broken bones, some previously broken bones. I lowered my weight down to just skin and bones, making my skin paler, pasty, dry and sickly looking … you know the works - for a torture victim I looked good. I even had blood all over me that I made to smell like my human scent.

After double checking that I looked as human and tortured as I could and confirming the plan with Vickie, I started limping as fast as I could toward the Cullen mansion, I made sure I tripped a couple times, dirtying myself up. I didn't need to rip my clothes, I had picked out a special set of filthy, ratty, ripped, rags for me to wear especially.

As soon as I was in vampire earshot I started crying and calling for help. Even if I it disgusted me to call out to 'Fucktard', 'Doc' and 'Pixie' I knew I had to, human me would have.

"Edward! Carlisle! Alice! Somebody! Please help me! Help!"

I cried out, making tears run down my down my face, mixing with the blood and mud that covered me.

**PPOV**

_Today was a bad day, a very bad day. I don't know why. I just know that something is coming for the fucked up Cullen family today._

We were all sitting in the living room, relaxing as much as we could with all the tension in the air; when a pain-filled cry for help rang through the room. We were all up and running outside, toward the smell of blood and sound shallow breathing.

As soon as we came upon the scene, all of the Cullens stopped and stared in - what looked like - shock. There was a small human girl, limping toward us. She had long, chocolate brown hair, that had red highlights running through it and she had the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen.

When I looked at the rest of her I was appalled; she had cuts, gashes, bruises and marks all over her far too thin body, some were as old as a year old and some were as new as three hours old. Then something caught my eye; through the rips in her shirt, I saw bite marks, and not just any bite marks, vampire bite marks.

_How in heck is the chick still human?_

It was about this time, that the 'Doc' snapped out of his shock and spoke, just above a vampire whisper, "Bella?"

_Oh. My. God. _

_This _was Bella? The same Bella who played pet to Fuckward? I do not believe it! What the hell happened to her?

I came out of my thoughts, just in time to see Carlisle flash by me into the house with Bella cradled protectively in his arms, the rest of the family following closely behind.

Before I followed them inside, I looked toward the direction she had come from, looking for… well looking for something. I didn't know what was there, just that _something _was. This entire situation felt wrong, it didn't fell right. My gift seemed to be itching to tell me something, but just not telling me it.

Once I got inside the house, there was quite the scene. Esme was sobbing on the couch that was across from the one Bella was on, Carlisle was trying to check her wounds, Edward was looking at her with lust. _Freak_. I thought to myself. Emmett was holding Rosalie trying to keep them both calm, Alice was flitting around Carlisle and Bella, telling Bella that her outfit was horrible - yeah like that's important right now - and Jasper was trying to get Bella to tell him what happened.

If vampires could get a headache, I was sure that, once again I would have one right about now. I figured that it was about time to bring order to this giant cluster-fuck.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP. RIGHT THE FUCK NOW!" The whole room went silent instantly. I took a deep breath trying to clear my head and get rid of the almost headache. "Now. I say you all shut your god damn mouths and allow The Major here to find out what on earth happened to Miss Bella. Once he's done that you can all freak out however much you bloody well want to. Deal?" I said this a little calmer, but not much. Carlisle needed to pull his thumb out of his ass and start being the head of this damn coven. Or, preferably, The Major needed to subdue pussy-whipped Jasper Hale and get the hell out and control this shit-tip of a situation, before it went tits up more than it already was.

When they all stayed silent, The Major started questioning kitten. _What the hell? Why did I just call her kitten? _My gift was being annoyingly silent still. _Thanks so much for the help._

"What happened to you Darlin'?" He asked her gently.

One question at a time, good, seemed like Jasper had his big boy pants on and knew what he was doing. Unlike the rest of these pussy ass vampires.

Bella whimpered and curled up into the fetal position, rocking herself as tears poured down her cheeks, her tiny frame shaking.

"It all started when you guys left me. After Edward left me lying on the forest floor, heartbroken, telling me… telling me I wasn't good enough".

Bella broke off sobbing, Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, Jasper, Char, Esme and I all growled at Edward, strangely enough Alice didn't seem bothered by this.

"Shhh, its ok Darlin' please continue".

Jasper said soothingly. Bella nodded and took in some deep breaths, trying to calm herself.

"I-I was catatonic, for four months. I nearly killed Charlie with my brokenness. My friend Jake brought me out of it. After that, I started getting better, I spent two months hanging out with Jake on the rez and started opening my heart again. I couldn't ever love again, I was too broken, but I tried to live."

Bella said and it was clear it was getting harder for her, the memories more painful.

"Then he stopped talking to me. When I confronted him, he told me… he-he told that- that I was worthless, and that I couldn't be saved. All because I had fraternized with Vampires, with you, with the Cullens".

Char gasped and I looked to my sister, pulling her into my arms to offer her comfort, we both knew what it was like to be ostracized because of the company we kept, most people kept well away from us, because of our scars. We looked dangerous and it was clear we'd been in many fights.

"I-I decided that, that I was going to kill myself; If didn't matter to anyone, no one would miss me. The only thing I wanted to do was to say goodbye to you all. To get the say the goodbye you all denied me."

Esme gasped and Emmett pulled Rose along with him to comfort his 'mother'.

"I got up early and drove to the trailhead. After four hours of hiking, I found the meadow and broke down, in the middle of it. That's when I heard bushes rustling. When I looked up, Victoria was standing there, staring at me with the darkest grin I had ever seen. Before I could scream, she had me in her arms and was running away from Forks."

At this point she dissolved back into wracking sobs, everyone in the room was sobbing with her, Rose, Esme, Char even Emmett and Carlisle. I was barely holding my shit together myself, The Major looked pained at this knowledge, but what surprised me again was Alice, she didn't seem to care one iota that her 'best friend' went though all that. Edward just looked nervous, well it was clear she wasn't his mate anyway and he had no interest in her.

When her sobs calmed down, she looked around the room at all the vamps surrounding her.

"Victoria did this to you?"

Jasper asked and Bella nodded, grimacing in pain.

"She wanted revenge for the loss of James, my life for his. Only she didn't want to kill me quickly".

Bella said pulling her right wrist into her chest, I could literally hear the grinding of bones; it made me want to be sick. How could a human survive this? It was then I noticed her fingers. Holy fuck. She had no fingernails, just bloody holes where they should have been.

"How did you get here?"

Jasper asked, he sounded horrified.

"She kept moving around, constantly keeping me by her side, torturing me whenever she could, but one day she was distracted. I knew I had to escape or die. That was my only option".

Bella said shaking.

"I didn't realize we were in Fairbanks, Victoria had told me you were close by, that she was going to… she was going… she was going to make you watch as she finally ended my pathetic life. So I ran to the woods, ignoring all the pain, I had to find you. I just hoped you would help me. I couldn't… I need to see my Dad… let him know I'm ok".

Bella said as she continued to sob.

No-one knew what to say. How could we tell her, her Dad was dead, after all she's been through?

Carlisle looked pained.

"Bella, may I examine your wounds, some look pretty bad".

Carlisle said and even I had to agree, as twisted as the sick fucker was, Bella needed urgent medical attention, and taking he to a hospital was out of the question, how would we explain the bite marks?

Bella nodded and uncurled, flinching and wincing as I heard more bones grinding she had to be in serious pain.

Carlisle bent over her and started examining her, shaking his head at her multiple injuries and wounds.

Bella suddenly froze and bolted upright, looking around frantically, like she expected something to attack her. Then she jumped up off the couch and tried running out the door.

That's when something happened that confused, surprised, and terrified us all.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters in it.**

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. I got a lot of positive feedback. I hope this chapter does as well as the first. Don't forget to review. It helps boost my confidence and lets me know you like the story**

**AN2: Another big thank you to my Beta, LePrincessKiara for taking time out of her bust schedule to edit my chapters and make them better.**

**AN3: The idea for the 'Master Bite' is being borrowed, with permission, from mama4dukes and her story "Life Happens So Just Roll With It."**

_Last Time:_

_Bella suddenly froze and bolted upright, looking around frantically, like she expected something to attack her. Then she jumped up off the couch and tried running out the door. _

_That's when something happened that confused, surprised, and terrified us all._

**Chapter 8**

**PPOV**

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. Before, the extremely frightened and skittish, Bella could make it out the door, Alice - making a move for the first time since we found Bella - reached out and grabbed her arm, halting her almost instinctual escape. Bella - seeing the arm and, consequently, the person attached as a threat - turned and leapt at Alice's shocked, immobile form and bit her, right above the left side of her collarbone. I knew that type of bite; if it was deep enough it would be classed as a Master's Bite. Why in hell was Bella attempting to give Alice a Masters Bite, she was human, she had to know it would have no effect what so ever. Then, before anyone could react, Bella turned to the door and fled as if the devil himself was at her hells, with hell hounds chasing her.

I looked around the room and saw the same shocked and confused look that was on my face, mirrored eight times. It was then we all noticed Bella had been able to bite though Alice's skin. We were all asking ourselves the same question; how? A theory popped into my head as I thought about it, something from my time in the newborn wars, a torture Maria used; pumping in just enough venom to start the change and then sucking the venom out, it left the humans partly changed. Maybe that's what happened to Bella… it also tended to cause so much pain that the humans went insane and died.

It only took us a few seconds to snap out of our shock-induced haze before we were following Bella out the door. The sight that met my eyes was truly terrifying and I felt panic well up inside of me.

There, right before our eyes, was Bella. She was being held up off the ground by the throat by a female vampire with fiery red hair and a dark, malice filled grin that held traces of triumph, joy and the most frightening was the slight hint of insanity raging just behind her eyes. I cast a glance to my brother, to see if he detected the emotions I could see, he just nodded at me in confirmation before he winced in pain from the jolt that went through him; short-circuiting his gift. From the looks of recognition on everyone's face I had to assume this was Victoria; my 'knower' confirmed it.

Bella's fear, as she stared at Victoria, was quickly becoming a physical thing as her heart rate increased to the point where it sounded almost like the hum of a hummingbird's wings, her body was almost violently shaking with the force of said fear. I could hear the blood rushing faster in her veins, pumping adrenaline though her and, consequently, keeping her wide awake to face her nightmare.

When Bella felt my gaze on her, she turned her head towards me and then, her eyes met mine and it was like my world stopped spinning. Then a rush of emotions I had never felt before filled me: protectiveness, possessiveness, attraction, adoration, and devotion.

_Holy Crap. She's my mate. _

That line of thought brought me back to reality. My mate was in the hands of a psycho. She was severely injured and had been tortured by said psycho. All of the warm, fuzzy, 'I just met the love of my existence' feelings left, only to be replaced by anger, panic, fear and 'heads are going to roll' feelings.

Looking at my angel, dangling in the air like that, sent a wave of hopelessness through me. I had no idea how I was supposed to save her. Why did fate decide to give me my mate, only to have her in the clutches of a certified psycho? My gift was being annoyingly silent again. What was up with that? It was supposed to be telling me what the hell was going on. Not giving me random tidbits that did not help me find a way to save my mate.

When I looked up at Bella's face, I saw recognition, elation, mischief, and a little understanding flicker in her eyes. Then you know what my mate did; she smirked. Fucking smirked! She was dangling in the air by her throat and she fucking smirked at me. I honestly started thinking that she was a little insane too; could Victoria's type of insanity be catching? Or maybe the part transformation had driven my mate to insanity already and instead of fighting it the embraced it? I really wanted to know what on earth was going on. Nothing was making any sense at all.

The rest of the Cullens must have been thinking the same things I was, because they each had the same look of disbelief on their faces that I did. When Bella saw their looks, her smirk grew and got this dark, sinister look to it. Then she turned back to Victoria and spoke, in a perfectly calm almost friendly manner. Ok that just about confirmed it my mate was not sane.

"What do you say we conclude 'Act One' of our show and move on to 'Act Two'? I'm starting to feel claustrophobic in this weak human body."

The gasps that came from our group clearly amused her. When she turned from Victoria and looked toward us, she had a mocking look on her face.

"Can't believe it's not human?" She chuckled at her own bad joke then turned back to Victoria. I could see she felt no fear for the red headed psycho vampire holding her. If I didn't know better I would think the two were close… but that was impossible right? The only explanation I could think of was that she was just insane.

"I think moving to 'Act Two' sounds like a great idea Bella. You're kind of creepy looking with that illusion on you know." Victoria said continuing their earlier conversation. She smiled softly at Bella, her eyes were kind and gentle now.

All our thoughts were undoubtedly the same. What the fuck? I was beginning to think Victoria's letters to us all held a huge amount of merit… or at least the 'nothing is as it seems' bit.

Then Kitten looked toward us and smiled sardonically before her whole body started to shimmer. Changing from the broken, beaten, tortured, scarred human we all saw before us, to a beautiful immortal vampire.

I don't think I had ever seen anything more devastatingly gorgeous than the vision that stood before me.

Her hair was much longer than it had been. Instead of looking ratty, unkempt and matted at her shoulder blades, it was luscious, smooth and slightly wavy, flowing like silk to the middle of her back; instead of a mousy brown, her hair was a deep, rich mahogany, with beautiful shimmering strands of gold and black strewn throughout.

Her eyes were the most shocking change. Instead of the beautiful deep pools of melted chocolate, they were a enrapturing bright, piercing, scarlet red with little flecks of dark burgundy and, surprisingly, jade green. They seemed to be burning with the fire of her passion. I could feel myself getting lost in their emotion filled depths.

Then there was her body. _Oh that body! _Gone was the too thin frame of an emaciated human girl, gone were the scars, broken bones, bruises and half healed gashes. In its place, was the body of a goddess. Her breasts had grown from a 'barely there' B-cup to a full, round, and perky D. Her hips had filled in and widened a little, defining her perfect waist. Her ass had gone from flat and unnoticeable to round and toned. That ass alone had me trying to adjust myself in my suddenly too tight jeans. Her legs were now long, toned, and graceful. Even in the filthy torn rags she wore she looked like a carving of a goddess, I couldn't help but stare at her, checking her out.

I found myself doing something, that I had not done since the Sunday before my change, I prayed to God and thanked him for making this goddess my mate. Even though, I would have to start wearing baggie pants, in order to hide my permanent erection, that I was sure her presence would cause.

"So cowboy. You done eye fucking me yet, or would you like a little more time to ogle my goods?" She asked with humor, bringing me out of my trance like state.

"I would love some more time to ogle you kitten, but I would rather do it somewhere a bit more private. Plus I don't think ogling is going to cut if for long". I replied back flirtatiously, winking at her a little, much to the shock of the gathered Cullen's. That made reality slam back into me and I was once again lost for what was going on.

"Yes. That does sound rather tempting, but for now - I think, I will get back to my revenge" she said, her tone darkening slightly as she got to the end. "You can put me down now Vickie".

Bella said sweetly and Victoria put her back on her feet, both of them standing side by side, smiling evilly at each other.

"I don't think introductions are much in order. Maybe you should just say hello?" Victoria said.

With that they turned toward the Cullen's and put on the scariest fucking smirk on their faces. Wow I did not want to get on the wrong side of those two. They were bloody scary. Bella cast me a small look before turning back to the Cullen's.

"Miss me?"


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters in it.**

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. I got a lot of positive feedback. I hope this chapter does as well as the first. Don't forget to review. It helps boost my confidence and lets me know you like the story**

**AN2: Another big thank you to my Beta, LePrincessKiara for taking time out of her bust schedule to edit my chapters and make them better.**

**AN3: The idea for the 'Master Bite' is being borrowed, with permission, from mama4dukes and her story "Life Happens So Just Roll With It.**

_Recap:_

_"I don't think introductions are much in order. Maybe you should just say hello?" Victoria said._

_With that they turned toward the Cullen's and put on the scariest fucking smirk on their faces. Wow I did not want to get on the wrong side of those two. They were bloody scary. Bella cast me a small look before turning back to the Cullen's._

_"Miss me?"_

**Chapter 9**

**BPOV**

The plan went off without a hitch. Vickie, played her part perfectly. Oh and their faces! They were priceless. My mate's look was even more comical than the Cullen's. I knew right when he figured _everything_ out and his gift came back online. His eyes looked like they were going to bulge out of his head and his mouth dropped open a little.

"You're gonna catch flies leavin' your mouth open like that suga'. " I purred out to my cowboy, giving him a dazzling smile.

That snapped him out of it.

"Umm…sorry Kitten but you're gonna have to tell me, what the hell is going on here. Preferably before we all suffer a vampire aneurysm". He said, sounding just a little stunned.

"Well cowboy. Why don't you share what you 'know' with the class and I fill in the blanks?" I told him placing and emphasis on know, referring to whatever his gift may or may not have told him.

"I 'know' that Vickie isn't running this show - you are - but you aren't after the whole of the coven, just a select few. You don't want to kill anyone, with the exception of one. I also 'know' that you are my mate and that the Cullen's are all fucked up about who their true mates are, not forgetting the shit storm that you are about to reveal to the class, involving the Cullen's freaky and pretty seedy goings on." He answered easily, a little shudder at the end, his hand patting his pocket to make sure he had his phone on him still. He 'knew' it was needed.

As soon as he said that, he was my mate, all of the Cullen's tensed up. Edward growled and a feral look took over his face, before he covered it and attempted to look controlled. Then he mentioned true mates; Carlisle and Alice tensed even more, actually flinching a little and tried looking for a way to escape _haha, as if that is going to happen_. I thought to myself, a sinister smile growing on my face, underneath the drive for revenge, I also felt the weight starting to lift from my chest, now I could finally bring about the final torment of those that had hurt me; the need for vengeance being fulfilled, I could feel a sense of satisfaction. The rest of the Cullen's just looked plain confused and a little wary, so I decided to elaborate.

"You are all with the wrong people. Rose and Emmett are not true mates, Carlisle and Esme are not true mates, and finally Jasper and Alice are not true mates." As soon as I mentioned the last couple, Jasper tensed and pounced at me.

I didn't panic, I just motioned toward Mitchell, that was his cue - right before Jasper hit me - he froze mid-air. All of the Cullen's started to look scared. They knew that, if I could take out the Major that easily, they wouldn't have a chance.

"I told you to heed my warnings Major. I told you not to trust Alice. It seems that your true mate, has a lot of work to do in order to de-pussy you. Haven't you noticed that Alice has been controlling you for 60 years? You are not The Major of the South I have heard so much about. You have turned into a pathetic excuse for a vampire. You don't deserve the fear and respect that other give you. You didn't even notice when your wife started sleeping with Eddie over there, only ten minutes after you joined the coven! You want to know a secret Major Whitlock? Your wife already knows who her true mate is; not only that, but she knows who your mate is and she stopped you from meeting her when she found you in that diner." I snapped, letting irritation flow out of me, letting it rip at Jasper. I didn't feel as much hatred towards him, so he would get off lightly, this would be the limit to my vengeance upon Jasper. I let what I said sink in for a while.

While he took what I said in and mentally processed it, I turned to the rest of the 'squirrel suckers' and looked to Rose and Emmett.

"Rose, Emmett" I called gently, although Emmett's abandonment hurt, I could understand it, they had suffered enough I decided. "You are both worried about the weakening of your bond. Don't be. You two were meant to fall in love, but not stay in love. You taught each other to love. Emmett, you helped Rose move passed her tragic change. Rose, you saved Emmett, but, if you remember what you were thinking, you didn't feel overwhelming love, no you couldn't bear to see his childlike face die. Now, you are both ready to meet and be with your mates. At first I found it odd that you didn't feel the pull before they were changed, but now I realize it's because you two needed each other to learn to love. You needed to be ready for them".

After I told them this I gave them a small tender smile, before turning to Carlisle and Alice my face set in a condescending sneer. I was looking forward to this, as much as I wanted it to be over, I knew in my heart I was going to enjoy this - a lot.

I noticed Alice slightly convulsing every once in awhile. _Good girl Ayasha._I thought pleased, I would reward Ayasha later.

"You both have a lot to answer for. I told you that your second punishment would come today and, for Alice, part of it is already done. That bite I gave you, is something called a 'Master Bite'. It effectively makes you my little bitch. I can control and manipulate you to my heart's desire, you can't disobey me from this point onward without enduring almost unbearable pain. Here, let me demonstrate" I sneered darkly.

"Come here _pet_" I hissed placing heavy emphasis on pet, I locked my eyes with Alice, using my tone as my order, it was incredible the power a Master's Bite gave you.

She looked startled when she started walking toward me without even thinking about it and couldn't stop, she tried but each time she started trembling.

"Good pet" I purred in her ear making her shiver in fright, it was almost seductive, but it carried a highly menacing undercurrent, if a human was watching they would have fled in fear. "Now my pet, tell your _husband_, The Major here, how much of a naughty little wife you have been; for the last 60 years." I ordered, running my finger along the still open and weeping bite mark I had left. Most bites could be sealed with someone else's venom, or your own. This bite could not, well not unless the victim was willing to undergo pain that outweighed the pain of the change ten times over.

"I-I started fucking Edward, ten minutes after we arrived at the Cullen mansion and have continued to do so, every time we are alone and out of hearing range" she told him in a scared voice, she was shaking with fear. "Then around five months ago, while out hunting with Carlisle, I discovered that he was my true mate. We have been fucking like rabbits, every time we go out to hunt alone."

I heard Esme gasp out a sob at this information, but didn't pay her any attention. I'd talk to her later, offer her comfort. For now, I kept my attention on Alice.

"Good pet. Now, you tell him what you did 60 years ago, so that he wouldn't meet his mate and how his life could have been different, had you not interfered." I growled out at her, making her whimper and tremble once again.

"I was never supposed to approach you at that diner. If I hadn't interfered, you would have continued living with Peter and Charlotte and feeding off humans. Then 20 years later, you would have met your true mate at a bar in Dublin, Georgia. She would have fallen in love with you at first sight and you would have known and felt the mating pull, as soon as you met her eyes. She would have been your 'Sweet Georgia Peach' and you would have been her 'Charming Southern Cowboy'." She paused here and looked at Jasper and flinched back, she was struggling against my orders, but her attempts were futile, if she continued the pain would become unbearable, I hoped she was smart enough not to let it get to that point. Jasper's eyes were pitch black; even the whites had gone black, The Major was going to come out and play soon enough, I couldn't wait.

Alice looked at me pleadingly. She didn't want to continue telling her fuck-ups, because she knew that the rest would be even worse and Major Whitlock wouldn't give her any mercy.

"No pet. You will tell him everything or I will punish you." I hissed at her and punctuated it with a tug on her hair, making her yelp like a kicked dog.

"You would have changed her six months after you first met. She would have excepted you, scars, mistakes and all. You would have been so deliriously happy that most other things wouldn't matter. Vampires you met on your travels would envy your bond with each other." Again she paused, this time because she wasn't sure if she should tell him who his mate is.

"I told you to tell him everything pet." I snarled this time I made my point by sticking my finger in my mouth and then plunging it into the bite I made earlier.

She howled in pain because of the foreign venom in her system, it would have been painful enough to just put foreign venom into her system, but the pain of having _my _venom enter though _my _Master Bite, that pain was truly something to admire and respect. Her pain caused Carlisle to react and try to attack me. I simply had Mitchell freeze him as well, before turning back toward Alice.

"The punishment will be worse next time you try to defy me. Now, tell him who his mate is and everything else your meddling caused" I hissed, my finger dangerously close to plunging back into the bite.

"Your true mate is Victoria." The Cullens all gasped in shock. Alice was giving up the information willingly, she didn't want to risk me punishing her again. "If you had met her when you were supposed to, she wouldn't have been found and turned by James and Bella would never have been in danger from him" she explained through her pain."Peter would have found Bella almost as soon as she moved to Forks, because you would all be passing through the area the day she moved in with Charlie. She wouldn't have had to deal with Edward, because she would have fallen in love with Peter as soon as their eyes met. I would have been alone, until Carlisle finally fell out of love with Esme. I did what I did, because I knew that I could easily manipulate you in your depressed state and I figured that you would be the perfect arm candy for me." She finished flinching and trying to actually get behind me for my protection. _Not going to happen_. I thought.

Everyone was quiet. Shock and tension was thick in the air. I knew that I had more to say and do before the day was out so I broke the silence. Walking up to the Major, I placed my hands on either side of his face and made him look me in the eyes. I could tell that underneath his anger and hatred, there was a broken man who assumed that his mate was lost to him, thinking that James was her mate. I felt a painful tug in my chest that made me want to comfort him somehow.

"You see Major, she was never your mate, but I did bring her here for you and you will be with her, just as soon as I finish taking out the trash." I told him softly. Then I turned to Peter. "Hey Cowboy, bring your sexy ass over here and show The Major the proof you collected about 'the whore' and 'Doc Incest' the proof that's just sitting in your pocket."

Peter nodded at me and walked up to where Jasper was frozen, taking out his phone and sighing. "Sorry Major, you aint gonna like this." He showed The Major the whole video.

By the end Major Whitlock looked completely feral, pussy-ass Jasper was either not there or just as pissed as The Major. This was going to be perfect.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters in it.**

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. I got a lot of positive feedback. Don't forget to review. It helps boost my confidence and lets me know you like the story**

**AN2: Another big thank you to my Beta, LePrincessKiara for taking time out of her busy schedule to edit my chapters and make them better.**

**AN3: The idea for the 'Master Bite' is being borrowed, with permission, from mama4dukes and her story 'Life Happens So Just Roll With It'.**

_Recap:_

_"You see Major, she was never your mate, but I did bring her here for you and you will be with her, just as soon as I finish taking out the trash." I told him softly. Then I turned to Peter. "Hey Cowboy, bring your sexy ass over here and show The Major the proof you collected about 'the whore' and 'Doc Incest' the proof that's just sitting in your pocket."_

_Peter nodded at me and walked up to where Jasper was frozen, taking out his phone and sighing. "Sorry Major, you aint gonna like this." He showed The Major the whole video._

_By the end Major Whitlock looked completely feral; pussy-ass Jasper was either not there or just as pissed as The Major. This was going to be perfect._

**Chapter 10**

**Major's POV**

Captain was right. I didn't like it. I didn't like it one bit. I may have known that Alice wasn't my mate, but she was still my wife damn it. I gave that bitch everything she ever wanted and she has been cheating on me, for almost sixty years.

I had a feeling this would happen; I told Jasper that we should wait for our mate, but he insisted that Alice wasn't lying in that diner. I only gave in cuz… well… I'm a guy and as such, I have needs. The little pixie was offering free sex and - at the time - I was a lonely man.

I grew to care for the sprite, but I never felt the mating pull to her. Jasper never gave two thoughts to _that_lil bit of information; he simply buried his head in the sand and pretended that it wasn't an issue.

I could only watch from the mental cage Jasper locked me in as Alice slowly started to drain him of his self-confidence and self-worth. It only got worse as the years went on.

First, she changed our clothes, then she made Jasper hide our Southern accent, lastly she made him hide all of his memorabilia from our time as a Major in the Confederate army. I tried and failed to get Jasper to see what was happening. I finally stopped trying to get through to him, after she convinced him that he should keep his shirt on during sex because 'she didn't like our scars'. The only thing I didn't know about was her cheatin', though I was suspicious.

Miss Bella, has truly saved us from an eternity of being 'blind', without her, Jasper would still have his head in the sand and I wouldn't know about the lil pixie whoring around. As soon as I'm unfrozen, Alice will see the true wrath of The Major. I am done playing games and letting her manipulate us. I won't kill her, as much as I want to, but she will know the meaning of pain when this night is over; as will the Doc and Fagward, for daring to sleep with my wife.

**BPOV**

I knew that The Major was pissed. Hell, I would be too; if I discovered that my wife had been cheating on me for the last sixty years. His eyes were as black as pitch and he was visibly shaking with the force of his rage, despite being frozen in place.

I knew that I had to calm him down, if we were ever to get anywhere. If he stayed in his current state, I wouldn't get a chance to have my revenge and neither would Vickie; because the Major would destroy Alice and Edward before we could get to them. So, I calmly walked up to The Major's position, frozen mid-air, placed my hands on either side of his face and made him look into my eyes.

"Major Jasper Anthony Whitlock! You need to calm down my brother. If you don't, then you will ruin mine and your mate's need for revenge. Don't worry Major, you will get your chance at them for daring to humiliate you. Do not lose yourself brother" I whispered, so only he could hear me. I knew the moment he came back, even if it was only a little bit, because the whites of his eyes started to show; though his eyes were still black as death.

Now that he was more in control, I backed up and turned my attention to Alice once more.

"Now my little pet, you will stand there and not move for any reason. Until I order you otherwise." I hissed in her ear.

Then I turned toward the rest of the family, but before I could say anything, Rosalie decided to put her two cents in.

"_If_, and that's a _big_ if, Jasper and Vickie are true mates, then why didn't he realize it when we met her and James in the meadow over a year ago? What about me? You said I have met my mate before also, but I didn't realize it. How is that possible? We are _supposed_ to know our mates at first sight. The mating pull is vampire instinct."

"That's a very good question Rose, and the answer is simple. Your diet." I said simply.

"Our diet? What about it?" This time it was Emmett who spoke up.

"Yes, your diet. You feed from animals, because you don't want to kill humans, but you never thought about the consequences to those choices. Drinking animal blood dims your senses to about half of what a real vampire should have; your strength, sight, hearing, taste, and even touch are diluted because of the diet. On that note, the animal blood also has negative effects on your vampire instincts, including the mating pull. You didn't recognize your mates at first sight, because that natural instinct is severely dimmed" I explained stoically.

They all looked stunned at my revelation, but I didn't dwell on it. I had bigger issues to deal with. I turned to Carlisle's frozen form and decided to let him know just how big a whore his mate really was.

"You know Doc, turnabout is fair play. You cheated on your wife with Alice instead of confronting her and explaining that Alice is your true mate; then Alice, turns around and cheats on you with Edward. It's fitting really" I shot a condescending smirk his way for emphasis.

"_No_! My mate wouldn't do that to me. I don't believe you" He shouted at me.

I turned my head toward the pixie and hissed out, "Come here little pet." She automatically started walking over to me. The terrified, pleading look on her face, told me that she knew what I was going to do and that just made me giddy.

"Tell him what a naughty girl you have been my pet. Tell your mate of all your indiscretions" I purred into her ear darkly.

"I-I-I have been slipping off to fuck Edward for the last sixty years. I have gotten used to coming to him when he calls. When I discovered you were my mate Carlisle, I was ecstatic; I now had my mate and was lucky enough that he also had a huge cock and knew how to use it, to give me the best pleasure I have ever had. Edward called me to him for a release about a week after we discovered that we were mates. It was an automatic reflex! I swear. He has nothing on you daddy, but I was addicted to him. He's very aggressive while fucking and I like the pain mixed with pleasure. Since then, whenever you were at the hospital, he would come to me and we would screw each other's brains out. Then when you got home, we would sneak out and have our fun. I do love you Carlisle. He is just an addiction I haven't learned how to give up; like a drug."

She whispered the last part so that only the three of us could hear her. I couldn't help but feel sick when she called him Daddy. Don't get me wrong, I've got nothing against anyone else's kinks, but the fact Carlisle _had_, quite literally been her Dad, freaked me out just a little

When I looked up into Carlisle's eyes, I saw his despair over this news. His pain didn't give me as much joy as I thought it would though. It actually made me a little sick. I don't really know why. Shouldn't I be giddy as a school girl about his pain? He is one of the ones that hurt me the most. Yet, I look into his eyes and I see in him, what I was when Edward first left. With a groan of frustration at myself, I walked up to the man I used to think of as a second father and, using the tip of my pointer finger, tipped his head up, so that I could see his eyes.

"Do not dwell too long on this discretion of hers and don't doubt her love for you. She has been played just as much as I was when I was with Edward. Even though you hurt me almost as much as Edward did when you left, I refuse to see you sink into the dark place where I was before Jake. Edward is not just a mind reader, he is also a mind manipulator. When Jasper and Alice first joined the family, she voluntarily 'slept' with him and continued to do so for sixty years. By this time, he had long since gotten a lock on her mental frequency, so when she started refusing him, after she discovered her true mate, he manipulated her mind so that she believed that she needed him."

I told him softly. Reassuring him put a sour taste in my mouth. I wanted to be mad at him and make him pay, but I just couldn't bear to see the broken look in Carlisle's eyes. He was a father figure for me after all, and my fucking subconscious still sees him as such; next to my real father of course.

Now his eyes were black with rage; all directed at Fuckward. I just smirked at that.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

Next I turned to Esme. I truly couldn't fault her for leaving. She only followed Carlisle, who she believed to be her mate. I could tell - just by looking in her eyes - that she never wanted to leave me.

She was still sobbing in pain, because of Carlisle and Alice's actions. I calmly walked up to her and pulled her into a gentle embrace.

"You have always been kind to me. You were the mom I never had. Sure Renee is my _biological_ mother, but she never acted like a mom should. She wasted my dad's child support check on herself, leaving me to fend for myself and try to keep a roof over our heads. I had to get a job at fourteen, just to help with the mortgage and put food on the table. I was the adult, the one who paid the bills and took care of her. Then I met you and you showed me what a mom is supposed to be like. When you left, it hurt almost as bad as Edward's abandonment. It would have hurt worse, but I understand that you were only following the man, who you believed to be you true mate. I forgive you mom. Don't worry about the mate thing; yours is here with me today. You will meet him later after I finish here." I explained gently.

With that off my chest, I turned to the last of the Cullens, the one who had hurt me the most and wronged others, in the most unforgivable ways. Edward. It was finally time to get my greatest vengeance. It was time to break Edward like he had broken me. Crumble his spirit to dust, strip him entirely of his will to live. Then let the others he had wronged get a piece of him, before he was tossed into the eternal flames.

**AN: Do you guys want Carlisle's POV when he deals with Edward, or not? I can't decide. If I put it in do you want feral 'I want to avenge my mate' Carlise or 'compassionate, you have been tortured enough' Carlisle?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters in it.**

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. I got a lot of positive feedback. Don't forget to review. It helps boost my confidence and lets me know you like the story**

**AN2: Another big thank you to my Beta, LePrincessKiara for taking time out of her busy schedule to edit my chapters and make them better.**

**AN 3: This Chapter has been sent to my Beta, but because of real life, it's taking her a little longer to get it back to me. I'll post the edited version when I get it.**

_Recap:_

_With that off my chest, I turned to the last of the Cullens, the one who had hurt me the most and wronged others, in the most unforgivable ways. Edward. It was finally time to get my greatest vengeance. It was time to break Edward like he had broken me. Crumble his spirit to dust, strip him entirely of his will to live. Then let the others he had wronged get a piece of him, before he was tossed into the eternal flames._

**Chapter 11**

**BPOV**

I had waited for this moment to come around for a whole year. Inside, I was as giddy as a fat kid who gets the last slice of chocolate cake. On the outside, I was calm, cool and collected with my best little sadistic smirk plastered on my face.

"Ah Edward, the man who destroyed me and then literally left me in the woods for the wolves to find; we meet again at last. You know, over the past year I have thought of ways to torture you; make you beg for death before finally granting it. I have run a thousand scenarios over and over in my head; take you apart piece by piece, flame char your perfect face – you know the usual- but then Vickie here gave me a little piece of news that would crush you worse than any torture I could bestow on you. You want to know my dirty little secret… Eddie?" I asked him in a calm, light, but dangerous tone.

"Do your worst. Nothing you say will break me. And maybe if you're a good girl and stop this nonsense, I'll show you what you have missed all this time" he said trying to be seductive.

All I could do was smirk before looking straight in his eyes and letting loose my secret 'destroy Eddie' weapon.

"You helped kill your mate nearly two years ago" I told him calmly, waiting for the reaction I knew was coming.

"_What?_ I did no such thing! I have never killed, or help to kill a woman!" He stated fiercely.

"I never said it was a woman Fruit loop. You didn't even notice the mating bond to _him_ because of your diet. James was your mate. That's why he attacked me; he was jealous that his mate was getting cozy with someone else. That's also why you beat him; he couldn't hurt you. He wasn't a bad guy – err vampire- whatever. He just had the misfortune to be mated with a fucked of veggiepire whose natural mating instinct was muffled. When he first saw you, he knew what you were to him and told Vickie. According to her, he was excited to finally find his soul mate. How does it feel to know that you killed your true mate Princess?" I asked him mockingly.

He was speechless. Utterly speechless. When the information finally fully registered, he crumpled into a heap on the ground, his body shaking with tearless sobs. I felt like I should feel bad for breaking him but, to be completely honest, I was doing a fucking happy dance in my head. I was feasting on his pain thriving on it; I was finally getting my vengeance thoroughly and it felt amazing. Then Eddie went and opened his mouth.

"_NO!_ I don't believe you! He wasn't my mate! I didn't read it in his mind. The only thing in his mind was getting to you!" he cried out desperately.

I just laughed at his patheticness.

"Of course he was only thinking about getting to me. He saw his mate acting possessive and protective over someone who wasn't him. His inner demon was out and only wanted to remove the perceived threat to its mate" I told him, trying and failing to hide my mirth and amusement.

Then, just like that all the fight went out of him. It was disappointing really; I wanted him to attack me or something... sigh… oh well.

"Please. Please just kill me. If my mate is gone then I have no purpose left" he was pleading for mercy, but I would be damned if I gave it to him.

"You won't have a purpose after death either. James wasn't the psycho we all assumed he was; he was just trying to eliminate a perceived threat to his mate. He went straight to the Pearly Gates. You, Eddie will be going somewhere a little warmer; not hell but, all the same, you will never see him again. While you are suffering alone, the Gods will be giving him a new mate; one that is as pure of heart as he is" I told him seriously. "Now, I believe that the Major has a few things to say to you"

With that said I told Mitchell to release the Major as I stepped back, only giving one request to the highly pissed off 'God of War':

"Leave some for Doc Fang and don't touch Alice. She belongs to Vickie." He only gave me a nod before stalking toward Eddie.

_Hmm this would be the perfect time to talk to my mate and new sister._

With that I turned and started walking over to my sexy cowboy. Before I got to him, I looked over my shoulder and nodded at Vickie letting her know that it was ok for her to start 'punishing' Alice now.

_Let the fun begin. _

**MPOV**

"Leave some for Doc Fang and don't touch Alice. She belongs to Vickie." Isabella told me before turning and walking toward my Captain.

I didn't like that she gave me an order, but I would let it slide for now seeing as I had a little torturing to do.

Of course, I was a little miffed that Lil Spitfire got to him before I did; she broke him completely with that whole 'you helped kill your mate' speech. Now he doesn't have any fight left in him – and it won't be fun if he doesn't fight back and scream in pain.

Almost as if she knew what I was thinking, Isabella stopped talking with Char, looked up at me, gave me a devilish lil smirk, and said the one thing that would get any mourning mate into a fighting mood:

"Hey Eddie! Just so you know, you may have helped kill your mate, but the Major there is the one who actually threw him in the flames." And just like that I had an enraged Fuckward on my hands.

"Thanks tons darlin" I muttered sarcastically under my breath. All I heard in return was a little giggle; the little minx.

Edward was attacking me wildly; his eyes were black as night and he looked feral. I was thanking God that I had fight training at this moment. I simply dodged his attacks until I got bored. After that I just sent him a whole fuckton of pain and he dropped like rock and started writhing in agony on the ground.

"You didn't actually think that you were going to get away with this did you? You messed with the wrong motherfucker little boy, and now you are going to pay the price. I am going to make you wish you were never born and make you watch as I burn the pieces" I growled out darkly.

Deciding to start with his hands, I knelt down next to Edward, roughly picked up his right hand and proceeded to rip off every single fingernail, slowly to make sure he felt the pain. I put all the nails in my breast pocket to make sure I could find them for burning later then started pulling his hand apart joint-by-joint, soaking up his pain and letting it sate my lust for revenge. When I was done with his right hand, I moved onto his left and did the same thing to it. Next I removed his arms, slowly joint-by-joint.

My last task was going to be my favorite. I slipped the Mind fucker's pants off then ripped his dick off. He howled in agony and started sobbing out his pain. I simply smirked down at him and made him watch as I threw his body parts in the fire and turned them to ash.

Fully sated in my revenge, I turned my back on what was left of Edward and walked over to where Pete, Char, and Spitfire were chatting as if torture wasn't happening right before their eyes.

"Have you some fun there Major?" Spitfire asked me with a little grin on her face.

"I have to say it was quite refreshin' darlin" I shot back at her with a smirk.

"Which part was refreshin'? The 'tear him apart slowly' part or how about the 'undressin him' part or I know, you enjoyed having his puny dick in your hand" She countered, laughing slightly at the last part.

I scowled at her ready to retort when I felt a strong jolt of jealousy come from my brother. That confused me slightly 'cuz we didn't do anythin' for him to be jealous about. I looked over at him and he was lookin' at me and Spitfire intensely. Miss Bella noticed my slightly confused look and turned to see what had caused it.

"Really Cowboy? You're jealous 'cuz of some brother/sister banterin'? You may be my mate, but if you treat me like Fuckward use to, I will burn you. Now, you and I will have some fun time later, but right now I'm talkin' to my big brother who is goin to be my confidant and shoulder in the future when you're bein a dick" by the end of her rant Petey looked properly chastised.

We heard a growl come from Carlisle at that moment, remindin' Spitfire that he was still frozen and not tearing into Eddie-Boy.

"Sorry Papa Incest" Spitfire muttered before she nodded to the black haired male vampire.

In a split second the Doc was unfroze and had run over to what was left of Edward. At that point I lost interest in the situation and turned back to my venom siblings and Spitfire.

**XxXxXxXxX**

"So darlin' what's with all the newborns if you aren't planning a little destruction?" I asked curiously.

Her eyes darkened a bit before answering me. It was kind of eerie and made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end.

"You left loose ends Major. You all did. I needed the newborns to intimidate y'all and as a stepping point for them to learn strategy and, in this case, surprise attack; how to move as a unit without making a single sound. Don't mistake this army as just that boys… and Char; I care about each and every one of them. I know all of them by name, face, power, and even the sound of their steps. They are all like family to me; like my brothers and sisters, even a child and a nephew. Your loose ends are going to take some of my family away from me and, even though I love y'all to death, I will never forgive you for _their_ deaths" she told us seriously.

"What loose ends darlin'?" I asked confused. I didn't understand what she was talkin about. What could cause that dark look to cross her face?

"Seein the future is a burdin Major" she replied cryptically. "It's even worse when the future you see is definite; when you know that no matter what you do, someone you love is going to die… it's a burden that I did not fully appreciate when I 'copied' it from Kaytlin. No matter how hard I train them, some of them will perish. When you three were is the Southern Wars, you saw newborn vampires as simple fodder, as a shield between you and the other newborn army. They were just a number to you; as soon as your _Mistress_ deemed them 'beyond usefulness', you destroyed them without a thought. They were even starved at times to 'motivate them' to fight harder cuz they knew they could feed after. My newborns are always kept well fed; they always have clean clothes and are never abused as a punishment. They are punished by removal of a limb, but never a major one. If one of them attempts a mutiny, they are put to death. Vickie and I are fair to them, and they respect us as a consequence." By the end of her speech I was still in the dark about why she was telling us this and what loose ends she was talking about are.

"That's nice kitten, but the major was wonderin what loose ends we left" Pete asked when he noticed me getting frustrated.

"Well, Cowboy, when you and Char over there rescued the Major from the South, you forgot one tiny, little, gigantic problem. No? Still lost?" I could feel her irritation skyrocket at this point. "Maria, you half-wits! You left her alive. Now we are going to have to deal with her along with her massive army. When I say massive, I am talking about 100-125 newborn vampires plus Maria and her new Major, who is also her true mate. That makes this more dangerous because she is going to fight harder in order to keep herself and her mate safe" she explained.

All three of us were frozen in shock. How could we have been so stupid? We were all so concerned about getting the fuck outta dodge that we didn't account for Maria eventually comin after us.

"We're real sorry sug'. At the time we were just worried about gettin the Major, and ourselves, outta harms way" Char apologized softly, looking at Miss Bella with regret and remorse shinin in her eyes.

"As I said, I love y'all as family already and that aint gonna change, but I won't forgive you for the lives that are gonna be lost in the fight against that crazy bitch" Bella replied back just as softly, with only a slight edge to her voice.

"Wait. Now kitten, how do you plan on housin and keepin track of all these newborns?' Pete asked the question we were all thinkin.

She just smirked that damn smirk before tellin us somethin that finally cemented it in our minds that she had spent a year plannin everything out for the future; including this lil ambush and up through after Maria's downfall.

"Vickie and I robbed a few banks around the world while creatin our army so we could afford to fund our operation. After I 'copied' Kaytlin's future seeing power, we started going to Vegas and winning money through gambling. We used a fraction of the funds to buy the entire Peninsule D'Ungava in Quebec Canada. Then we cleared the area of humans by startin a rumor that a deadly disease was spreading through the area – we even had bodies to prove it. Humans are so scared of dying that they fled like the devil himself was chasin them. Anyway, once we got the humans out, we started building. It was actually the perfect way to train the newborns strength. In the center of the peninsula we built headquarters. This will be where all our war meetin's will be held and where the 'Big Dogs' rooms are located. Since humans are pretty scarce in the area, we turned what would be the basement into a giant freezer, where we have enough blood stocked up to feed us for about a year. If we run out, then we can run to the nearest big city or just rob a blood bank" We were all starin at her, too stunned to speak, but she wasn't done yet. "We also have special heating receptacles so that we don't have to drink cold blood. We even have maps detailin everythin. Now that's just headquarters. Within a 3 mile radius of that building, we built 4 giant lodges that can hold 20 vampires each, a smaller house for what's left of the Cullens to live in, and even a few cozy cabins that will be used as retreats for any mates formed within the ranks. Don't worry about your own privacy though. Each of the 'higher ups' rooms are sound proof to even vampires." None of us could speak. We were all just starin at her in awe; even Esme, Rose, and Emmett looked away from Carlisle torturing Edward to stare at her.

"What? I told you, this war with the cunt licker is going to be massive and I want it on our terms. We have big bodies of water on either side at that location so she can only come at us from one side, limiting her ability to ambush us." We all just nodded dumbly.

"How did you do this all in a year darlin'?" I asked her, unable to hide my amazement.

"_I_ didn't. It was mostly Vickie's idea. I'm the strategizer, but she's the one who comes up with the ideas to base my strategies off of. When you have vampire speed and strength along with 78 newborns at your disposal, you kind of get things done faster" she explained to us with fondness directed toward her creator and sister.

I just nodded my head and turned back toward the 'Carlisle and Edward' entertainment, getting lost in my own thoughts about everythin Spitfire just told us.

**AN: forgot to mention in earlier vhapters that the denalis fled like little wussy bitches after reading the note bella left them.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters in it.**

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. I got a lot of positive feedback. Don't forget to review. It helps boost my confidence and lets me know you like the story**

**::Sorry this chapter took so long; I have been crazy busy with school and family.**

**AN 2: This chapter is not Beta'd. I'm still either waiting for my Beta to get it back to me or find a second Beta. Sorry for any mistakes ahead of time. I edited it the best I could.**

**CPOV**

Red. All I saw was a hazy red film in front of my eyes after Isabella told me what Edward had done to my mate. I knew instinctively that my inner vampire had come out and was controlling me. He had pushed me, the logical and compassionate side, to the back of our mind and placed me in the cage he himself had been in just moments ago.

The inability to control my body was a bit disconcerting; I couldn't see straight, only the red haze, I couldn't hear anything but muffled voices and screams, I was not able to control how my arms and legs reacted.

I felt the force holding me disappear, then I felt my legs moving me to a destination only known by my beast. I could feel myself touching something and pulling on it. More muffled screaming. Some muffled speech from my beast. I feel myself touch and then pull at something else; more screams accompany the action. I feel heat on my face from something, then… silence.

Through the clearing haze, I hear the painful whimpers from my mate and try to go to her, but something has me frozen in place which makes me angrier. The haze that was lifting from my vision and allowing me to gain some control back, came back with a vengeance forcing me once again into the cage at the back of my mind.

**CPOV (his inner vampire)**

Must. Avenge. Mate.

Rip. Tear. Burn.

Must. Get. Free.

_SNAP_

_Free Finally. _

I have been trapped in that fuckin cage for over 350 years without any way of getting out. No more. That little bastard manipulated and used MY MATE!

HE. WILL. PAY!

Now I just need to be free from whatever is keeping me from moving. I watch silently as the Major teaches the child a lesson about messing with another man's woman. I have to say it was quite entertaining, except when he ripped Edward's man jewels off; I mentally cringed when he did that.

I watched as the Major finished and walked toward his venom siblings and Isabella and proceeded to talk and banter with the latter. I was getting really irritated at being ignored when I really wanted my own revenge against that child Edward. As my irritation peaked, I let loose a growl from deep within my chest to get Isabella's attention and to voice my displeasure at being detained.

She had the decency to look at least a little embarrassed for forgetting me before she murmured out a, "Sorry Papa Incest" and nodded to a black haired vampire.

As soon as I felt the restricting force lift, I sprinted toward the ungrateful bastard who manipulated my mate and disrespected me. I'm his fucking coven leader! His Goddamn ALPHA and he disrespected me and my mate. My compassionate side has been too lenient on him. Now I will destroy him. He will be made an example of so no others will dare cross me.

When Edward noticed that it was me racing towards him, a glimmer of hope sparkled in his now onyx eyes. This caused me to chuckle; the boy actually thinks that I'm going to help him after what he did to my mate, how foolish of him. The first thing I do when I reach his side is kneel down near his ribcage so that I can easily whisper into his ear.

"I find it amusing that you hope that I am here to help you. My other side may be compassionate and lenient towards you, but I will not be. You manipulated my mate into betraying me with a power you never informed me you had. You may have been my first companion in this existence, but your constant disrespect for me is inexcusable. I am your Alpha you little shit! My other side has let you get away with too much; this was the final straw. For your crimes of manipulating and sexually abusing your Alpha's mate, abuse of a vampiric gift, and disrespecting your Alpha for the last 109 years, you will be put to death by my hand" I whisper this quietly, but dangerously into his ear.

The only response I get out of Edward is a frightened whimper. His coal black eyes show nothing but fear and acceptance; there is no regret or apology there. This just throws me deeper into my rage and I move down to Edward's feet to start his punishment.

I applied the same technique used by the Major on his hands and arms to his legs and feet. I started by slowly pulling off each individual toenail and was a little disappointed when I realized that Edward was too weak to scream out in pain due to the venom loss caused by his other injuries. All I got were pathetic whimpers and moans of pain. Oh well. I guess that will have to do. The next thing I do is remove his toes one-by-one and throw them into the fire to join the rest of him in hell. The next things to go are his feet. After that, I decided to prolong this satisfying experience by slowly breaking every last bone he had. Even with as little energy as Edward had, he still yelled out in agonizing pain when I did that. My next tasks went by quite quickly because I was getting bored and really wanted to be with my mate and make sure she was ok. I took the rest of his legs off joint by joint before I did the honor of removing his head from his body and making him watch as he burned to nothing but ash. After that I simply threw his head into the flames and said my final goodbye before letting my calmer half have his control back.

As he was coming back to the forefront of our mind, I heard our mate whimper in pain. Alarmed, I shove my 'pussy side' back into the cage and immediately try to locate my mate. When I try to run to her, I find that I am once again frozen in place by an unknown source. I can still hear my mate's sounds of pain and it just makes me whimper out in desperation because I can't reach her to protect her. When I finally locate my sweet Alice, I'm thrown into a full blown rage. How did this happen? I should have seen something. Was I so into torturing Edward that I didn't notice my mate's pain? That thought halts my rage and turns it into shame. I start whimpering again, this time in shame and self loathing.

**VPOV**

As soon as Doc started ripping into Edward, Isabella gave me the signal I had been waiting for. It was time for me to show Alice what happens to someone who messes with my mate. Every one's attention was either on the Doc or in the conversation between Bella and my mate so I could torture and maim the little bitch without interference.

She saw me stalking towards her like a cougar stalks an elk, but she didn't move a muscle for fear that Miss Bella would punish her again. I could see the fear in her amber eyes, taste it on my tongue; it made the venom pool in my mouth. I knew that I couldn't kill her, but damnit, I was going to make it difficult for her to be put back together again.

Reaching her, I bent forward so that my mouth was right next to her ear,

"You think its funny changing people's futures to fit your will?" her only response was a whimper. "I could have been living a happy life with my mate for the past 40 years if you hadn't interfered for your own selfish desires. For your crimes against me and my mate, I am going to make sure you feel all of the pain that we have felt over the years. Then I am going to make sure that you never feel complete again" my voice got more lethal sounding as I continued to speak. All I got from Alice were pathetic little frightened whimpers. "Not going to say anything? Ok then."

With that said I wrenched her left arm from her body. Her screams of pain were like music to my sadistic, revenge seeking ears. Looking over her shoulder at her mate, I make sure he is still engrossed in his task before I move onto phase two. Taking her left arm in my hand, I proceed to disassemble it; starting with her fingers and moving upward. With another quick glance at Doc, I perform the same procedure on the Pixie's right arm.

At this point, Alice's screams have died down to pain filled whimpers because of the venom loss. Her eyes are now a dull black color, which proves just how much venom she has lost.

After my now routine check on Doc, I kick Alice in the knee caps, shattering them and causing her legs to give out on her. Walking to her prone form I kneel down and drag my fingernail from the top of her thighs to the base of her toes and then seal them with my venom, making sure that she will have permanent scars to remind her not to fuck with me. Everything from there was pretty straight forward, I ripped off her legs in sections and then ripped off her feet. At that point in her torture, I decided to take my consolation prize; her big toe off her right foot. I think I'll turn it into a keychain. Screw the soft and fuzzy good luck rabbit foot, I've got my very own lucky sparkly vampire toe.

When I was done with her I placed her toe in my pocket and went back to my place in the ranks, waiting for Bella to properly introduce me to my mate.

A few moments later, the Doc was done destroying Fuckward and was coming out of his rage. Of course, that didn't last long cuz he finally heard his mate's pain filled cries. Thank God Miss Bella was paying attention cuz she was able to get Mitchell to freeze him before he could reach Alice. Now she just needs to calm him down enough to think rationally so he doesn't act before thinking.

**BPOV**

I knew that once Carlisle heard his mate's cries of pain, he would search her out and destroy the threat against her. So, naturally, I protected Vickie by freezing him so he couldn't do anything rash.

When he started whining and whimpering in shame, my heart, reluctantly, broke for him. It kind of pissed me off that my heart had forgiven him for leaving so easily. Even my instincts and inner vampire had forgiven him. My inner badass kept telling me that I should go to him and comfort him; that he was my soul father. My head scoffed at that, but it lost the battle and I found myself almost subconsciously walking toward a distraught Carlisle.

With my traitorous heart and inner vamp leading me, I stopped in front of Doc and kneeled down to his level.

"Carlisle, I know you're hurtin' right now and I know you feel helpless seein' your mate like that, but you need to realize that she deserved her punishment. She nearly ruined two peoples' lives. If James hadn't changed Vickie, Jasper would have had to live the rest of her existence without a mate. She felt no remorse. Vickie had every right to punish her. More importantly, Vickie has the right to kill her for manipulating the mate bond for her own reasons. You are lucky that I begrudgingly respect you cuz that's the only thing that saved her life. Not to mention my damn inner vamp has designated you my soul father. I'll explain that later; right now you need to calm down and push your inner vamp to the back of your mind. Once your eyes turn gold, I will release you so you can put your mate back together. Oh, and don't freak out when you can't find a toe. Vickie is keeping it to prove a point." I told him softly yet bitterly (Bitterly cuz my inner vamp made me comfort him).

It took the good Doctor around ten minutes, but his eyes turned gold and he calmed way down. Like I promised, I had Mitchell release him and, once he was free, he ran toward Alice and immediately started helping her put her pieces back together.

With that, I walked back over to my Peter and then faced the rest of the group. It was finally time to reveal who everyone's true mates were and then relax for the day. After that, we would start the long, boring run to the opposite side of Canada to start training and getting familiar with each other so that we would be ready for Maria when she showed up.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters in it.**

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. Please keep reviewing the story so I know you like it. **

**Chapter 13**

**BPOV**

"Y'all need to listen up cuz I will not repeat myself. Before you meet your mates, I need to clear the air and get some shit off my chest. You Cullens know what you did; you listened to a child and left me heartbroken and devastated. I did not move from my bedroom except to use the bathroom. I did not eat, I did not sleep, and I only bathed when I couldn't stand my own smell. I was like that for four months! I had lost almost half of my body weight and Charlie, my bigger than life, strong father, almost died from worry. He was so worried, in fact, that he had lost just as much weight as I had. Did that child tell you what he told me in the woods that day?" When all I got was a tension filled silence, I continued, "He told me that he was tired of pretending to be something that he was not, that he didn't want me, that all of you had already left and didn't think I was important enough for you to say goodbye to, and that I was only considered a pet to you" I finished, that old pain rearing its ugly head.

No one said a thing, all stunned into silence or too ashamed of themselves to say anything. Peter, sensing my pain, put his arm around my waist and pulled me into his side to offer some kind of comfort to me. It was a welcome thing. I never really dealt with what the Cullens and Jake did to me, I just turned all of my hurt and depression into anger because it was easier to deal with than the other emotions.

I was brought out of my Peter induced comfort by Jasper soothing southern drawl.

"I am so sorry darlin'. It's my entire fault that everyone left you. If I had more control…" I stopped him right there.

"You listen here Jasper Anthony Whitlock! You have nothing to apologize for. I was your natural food source; not to mention you were under the influence of six under-nourished vampires' bloodlust plus your own. If you all had been feeding on your natural food, the incident on my birthday would never have happened. They are the weak ones; not you! Don't let anyone tell you otherwise." I told him firmly.

I could still see the shame and doubt in his eyes so I decided to do a little experiment to show him his own strength and the others' weakness.

"I will prove that human drinkers have better control than animal drinkers and I will show you that you have better control than all the rest of the Cullens; including Carlisle. After this test, all of you will be switching to human blood so you are at top strength, healthier, and able to recognize your mate easier." With that, I sent Trey into the house to sniff out the reserve blood bags that I knew Carlisle kept in case of emergency. I also sent Anna out to the nearest town to drain from the source, just in case the bagged stuff was questioned for its lack of freshness.

Thirty minutes later, both Trey and Anna were back with the blood. First, I took the blood bag from Trey, placed a shield over Jasper so he could sense the emotions of the other vampires, but they wouldn't be able to affect him, and ripped open the bag. The reaction I got was as I suspected, and then confirmed by Jasper. The squirrel sucker Cullens were struggling with their bloodlust, even Carlisle was struggling a bit, but my newborns- who I took my 'bloodlust control' off of- were only mildly affected; even Jasper was fine, even though he was a veggie too. As I expected, one of the veggie vamps had to find some flaw in my experiment; Alice.

"This proves nothing. The only reason the newborns aren't reacting is because bagged blood isn't fresh blood and they can smell the difference. Where we cannot cuz we have only fed from animals." She spat out smugly.

"Oh really pet? Is your mind so dimmed by the animal blood that you cannot remember what my punishments feel like? Or are you just over confident with your mate at your side?" she immediately shut her mouth with an audible snap after I was through talking.

"But since you pointed it out Alice, I will demonstrate the same experiment with freshly drained blood."

With that I took the closed cup of fresh blood from Anna and opened it. The reaction was the same. The Cullens- minus Jasper- were all barely keeping control of their bloodlust, while my little army of newborns barely flinched.

My point proven I turned to Jasper and said in a smug yet tender voice,

"See, I told you that you were the strong one in that coven. They could barely control their own bloodlust, and you were fine. At my party you were confronted with six bloodlusts piled onto your own. You are strong Jasper. The strongest vampire I know. You just need your well-known confidence back and I know just the vampire to help you." With that I turned toward the rest of the group. "I will introduce you all to your mates in a moment but first, you veggies need to fill yourself on human blood. Right now you will make do with the reserved blood in the basement." I announced before I sent Peter and Charlotte to gather the bags.

When they got back, I had them hand 3 warmed bags to each of the Cullens. Carlisle was hesitant at first because he had never had human blood before, but as soon as I told him that he would be able to better protect his mate if he switched diets, he drained his bags. All the other Cullens drank the blood with no problem. Jasper's only worry about switching back were the feelings he would fell from his victims. I quickly made him feel better my telling him that he would only drain bad people like rapists, murderers and drug dealers.

As soon as they were done and I saw that their eyes were a bright red I got ready to introduce them to their true mates.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

"With the human blood now flowing through you, your mating instincts should work." I explained to the now red-eyed Cullens.

First, I turned to Emmett:

"Emmett, I know you left because Edward told you that he was trying to protect me and I know that you fought him on it. I am not here to destroy this family, only Edward. Alice has received her punishment and through her pain, Carlisle has too. The numbers I brought with me weren't made to destroy you, but scare you. Plus we will need the numbers for the trials to come" I told him in one, long, unneeded breath. After pausing for a minute to let him absorb that information, I continued,

"I have your mate with me Emmett. I am her sire and she, along with her sisters, are like sisters to me so you treat her right. Remember that for every metaphorical tear she cries I will make you 'cry' double" I walked over to Abigail, grabbed her hand, and pulled her forward.

"Emmett Dale McCarty, meet Abigail Lynn Trenton." I watched with a gentle smile as they stared into each other's eyes and formed the mate bond. Emmett's eyes got huge and a look of awe and utter devotion covered his face.

When they hadn't moved after five minutes, I gave Abigail a little shove, which moved her right into Emmett's giant arms. As soon as she was within range, he instinctively wrapped his arms around her tiny form. Abigail, in turn, instinctively cuddled into his chest and they both started purring to each other in content.

"As soon as we are done here you can get to know your mates and spend the break getting to know them and bonding."

Next, I turned to Rosalie:

"Rose, you never pretended to like me so I don't hold your leaving against you. As for your mate, he – and his little clinger- might surprise you" I told her with a knowing smile.

**Flashback (1 week earlier)**

I had been walking my dad back to his tent when a little blur literally ran into us. I knew who it was as soon as he crashed into Charlie. Little Michael Foster. He is physically four-years-old, but looks 12. Before anyone freaks out, no he is not an immortal child, he is a half vampire, half human hybrid who was abandoned by his father after he was old enough to walk at 6 months old.

The funny thing is that _he_ found us and I couldn't turn him away. He had an ability as well so that was a bonus. It wasn't defensive or offensive like others were; he could make things grow and he could heal damaged flora.

Anyway, back on topic.

When he got up after running into Charlie, he looked up into his eyes to apologize and froze. I already knew this was gonna happen and I was glad it did. Now Rose could be a mother like she always wanted. Michael had just formed a father/son bond with my dad.

From that moment on, Michael clung to Charlie like a starved leech.

**End Flashback**

I came out of my memories and the first thing I saw was an impatient looking Rosalie staring at me.

"Oh, right. Well my dad is your mate Rose and he has a surprise for you" I said as I pulled Charlie – and consequently Michael- forward. "Rosalie, I want you to officially meet your mate Charlie and his adopted half vampire son, Michael."

Again I watched as the mate bond was formed. I also watched as Rose's eyes filled with venom tears at the sight of Michael. I knew right then that she would be the perfect little mother to him and the best mate for my dad. They will level each other out; my dad will be able to keep Rose grounded and Rose will be able to help my dad open up emotionally.

My next target was Esme:

She deserved to be happy and needed to act her human age of 22, not 45. She has been playing the sweet, obedient housewife and mother of five teenagers for too long. Her true mate would be able to bring out her inner young adult and show her how to have fun and let loose. On the other hand, she will be able to help him grow up a little and learn to be serious when it was needed.

With that final thought, I motioned for Trey to step forward.

"Esme, I know that you only left me because you were following who you believed to be your mate but it still cut me deep that you didn't even bother to say goodbye or 'fuck you'. I will forgive you in time, but until them I need you to give me some space" I told her seriously. "On another note, I want you to meet your mate, Trey Peters. He has the power of invisibility and is known has our camp's resident prankster. He will show you how have fun and act like the 22 year old you are. You will show him how to take some things seriously. You two will balance each other out."

As soon as the last word was out of my mouth Trey ran over to Esme, pulled her into his arms, and looked deeply into her eyes establishing the bond before he whispered in a gentle voice, "My mate, my beautiful mate I will never let you go."

Ok, I may be a stone cold bitch most of the time, but that had to have been one of the sweetest things I have ever heard. Looking around at the other vampires, I noticed they were thinking the same thing. Ok on to the next match.

I turned to my Peter's sister, Charlotte:

"Char, I already feel a sisterly bond with you. I know you have been lonely since you escaped the wars. I also know that you are a very passionate person with a feisty personality. Your true mate is one of my best friends and, besides Vickie, my most trusted soldier. His power is control of ice and the ability to freeze a vampire in its place by turning the venom in its system to ice." I explained to her. "Oh. One more thing. Be prepared when he claims you as his mate, you will be gone for a few days; he is just as passionate as you are. Meet Mitchell." With a sly little smile I pushed Mitchell towards Char and watched as he sprinted to her and gave her a deep passionate kiss that literally made her bare toes curl.

Then I turned to Jasper, "You already know that Vickie is your mate. Things have gotten off track for you two, but you have an eternity to make up for lost time" I told him before turning to the rest of the vampires around me. "Alright troops good work today, you made me proud. Take the rest of today and tomorrow resting and having fun. All new mates take the time to get to know each other and strengthen your bond." With that everyone took off to do their own thing and relax. I watched as Jasper was finally united with his Vickie and ran off with her.

As soon as everyone had settled down or had taken off with their mates, I turned and walked toward my own mate, ready to get to know him and maybe, just maybe let down my guards so he can get to know the real me.

**Peter/Bella fluffiness next chapter. Sorry for the long wait. I have been super busy with school and RL in general. **

**This chapter has not been Beta'd so sorry for any mistakes that I didn't catch.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters in it.**

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. Please keep reviewing the story so I know you like it. **

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been busy with RL trying to get a job. Plus I have had major writer's block. I didn't plan this story out before I started writing it so I am basically winging it. It might take me a bit of time to put the chapters together. Just bare with me though. I won't ever abandon the story.**

**This chapter is NOT Beta'd. I edited as best I could, but there are probably still some mistakes. I promise Peter/Bella fluff in the next chapter. I wanted to finally get this one up.**

**Chapter 14**

**EmmettPOV**

As I ran through the woods with my mate toward Indian Falls, I couldn't help thinking how lucky I am. My mate is the most beautiful thing I have ever laid eyes on with her long golden hair, sapphire blue eyes, and heart-shaped face. Her body was a whole other thing. She had a nice, firm looking chest (around a C-cup), and a tiny waist that flowed seamlessly into slightly wider hips and long graceful legs. She was perfect for me – not too tall, but not extremely short either. I would guess she was around 5'9" to my 6'5".

We finally reached my intended destination and I slowed to a stop. Turning toward the gorgeous vampire at my side, I was lost for words. Me, Emmett Dale McCarty was a nervous wreck because of my own mate. If Jazz-man could see me now, he would be laughing his ass off.

"Um…I uh…" I stuttered like a complete idiot.

Abbie just smiled sweetly before sitting on a rock near the falls and patting a place next to her as an invitation for me to join her.

"So Emmett, how were you changed?" the angel next to me asked.

Feeling a bit more comfortable at the sight of her smile I told her of my change. I told her how I went out hunting with my dad and brother and how we got separated. I told her how, in the process of looking for my family, I quite literally ran into a momma bear and her cub foraging. I continued on to explain how the momma bear attacked me in defense of her young and how Rosalie just happened to run by at that moment and scared the two off. I finished by telling her how Rosalie carried me nearly one-hundred miles to Carlisle and begged him to change me. I even went so far as to tell her about mine and Rose's relationship and recent divorce.

When I was done talking, I looked over to see a wide-eyed Abigail staring at me.

"What's wrong babe?" I can't believe I just said that. I knew I would be blushing if it were possible.

She just smiled at me and said, "Don't worry so much Emmett. I don't mind you calling me endearments – you're my mate. Though I am quite mad at my sire at the moment. She told me you were bigger than life and never shy. She was always telling us about her big brother bear who always welcomed her with a bear hug and found inventive ways to make her blush. That's the man I want to get to know. Not this shell of what I'm assuming you used to be. I can understand some nerves at first, but this continued shyness and nervousness is baffling to say the least."

I was stunned. So much so that I couldn't make myself speak. So she continued while standing up and dusting off her delicious behind.

"Listen, I don't know what's up, but when you decide to act like yourself instead of a shy high school virgin, come find me. I gotta hunt" and just like that she ran off leaving me stunned and scared that I just lost my mate.

I knew that this wasn't me. Normally, I would have been claiming her against a tree by now. Yet here I sit- alone- and too scared to make a move on the one person who is my match in every way.

I wonder when I stopped acting like me. It didn't take me long to realize that I had been off kilter since the day we left Forks and my baby sister behind. I still feel guilty about leaving her like that. I was her big brother- her brother bear- and I just left her when she needed me to protect her from the heartbreak she went through. I haven't laughed or played videogames since we left Forks. How can I trust myself with the angel that is my mate when I couldn't even keep my promise to protect my baby sister? Maybe Abbie will be better off without me.

I was so deep in thought that I didn't notice the person sneaking up on me until I felt a sharp stinging sensation on my left cheek.

"What the Fuck?" I yelled in pain. When I looked up I was looking into the red eyes of the very person I had let down all those months ago.

"That was for screwing up and making me drag my now frustrated ass out here to knock some sense into you!" Bella screamed in my face. "I already told you that I forgave you for leaving Emmy-bear. You just need to let it go and move on. Abigail is a wonderful girl who is a lot like you. Whenever I gave the newborns down time, the first place she would go was the arcade. She's loud and proud and her, along with her sisters, are the best spies I could ask for. She had a hard start to this life Emmett. She needs the real you to feel safe. The real you would have claimed her first and asked question later. So get your act together and go after her." With that she stood up and ran back the direction she came from.

I felt lighter knowing that my sister forgave me and I felt a familiar and welcome energy rush back into me. I stood up with a determination I hadn't felt for months and started running after my mate intent on catching her and showing her the _real_ Emmett Dale McCarty.

**AbbiePOV**

I let my sisters know where I was going and why so that they could inform Miss Bella so she wouldn't worry.

I took the time while on my hunt to think about my mate. His nervousness was cute at first when I thought it was just the normal nerves from first meeting each other. Then it got really annoying when I realized that he was actually shy around me. I mean what the fuck? Miss Bella told me all about the man who is my mate. He's strong, witty, charismatic, funny, a video game fanatic like me, and a practical joker. I was really excited to meet that man- the one who is my match in every way- not the man I left twenty minutes ago- a shy, nervous wreck. I wonder if I'll ever get to meet the curly –haired, over-zealous man with cute dimples I was told so much about or if I'm stuck with that shell of a vampire as a mate.

I dropped the rapist I had just drained and was about to head back to camp when, out of nowhere, I was picked up and slammed into the wall behind me. I was about to attack the offending vampire when I noticed the scent- cinnamon and nutmeg. It smelled just like coming home; my Emmett. I was brought out of the haze his mouth-watering scent put me in by his deeper than normal, husky voice.

"Don't ever leave me again mate. You wanted the real Emmett McCarty; now you got him. I am going to claim you right here and now so that everyone will know that you are mine. I am going to make you scream my name so loud that everyone will hear who you belong to. Is that clear my mate?" Oh my God! I think I just came a little from that voice alone.

I was so aroused that I could only answer him with a moan of need and acceptance. This was the mate I was waiting for.

Before another word could be said, Emmett crushed his mouth to mine in a primal and dominant kiss that made my toes curl in ecstasy. He forced his tongue into my mouth I pushed beck with my own. Without another word, my mate ripped both of our clothes from our bodies.

He pulled back just long enough for him to admire my body and let loose a satisfied growl before his mouth and hands were exploring my body. He ran his mouth from my jaw down to the junction where my neck meets my shoulder and sucked on the skin where his mark would go. Then he kissed from there down to my chest, running his tongue over every inch before he took my right nipple into his mouth making me let loose a deep, pleasure filled growl/moan.

While his mouth was working on my right breast, his hands continued to explore. He ran his right hand from my hip up to my left breast where he started to squeeze and massage it before giving the nipple a little pinch, making me scream out in pure ecstasy. While his right hand worked on my left tit, his left was running down my stomach to my dripping core. When he reached his destination, he started to tease the opening with his index finger while his thumb teased my clit; only barely brushing over it. Any time I tried to push my hips forward, he would pull them away. My need for him was becoming a physical pain. Then he spoke in his deep, desire filled voice.

"If you want it, you'll have to beg for it." What could I do except beg? I was desperate for him to touch me.

"Please baby, touch me. Fuck me with your fingers so hard that I gush all over you. Then fuck me with your magnificent cock till I can't remember my own name. Please." Without further ado, he plunged two fingers directly into my dripping pussy, making me scream out in relief and intense pleasure.

Till this moment my hands had been gripping his shoulders so that I could remain standing, but now that I had a little bit of relief, I decided that I should give my mate some of the same pleasure he was currently giving me. So I ran my hands from his shoulder, and ran my nails down his chest, lightly scraping his nipples and making him moan out appreciatively. I ran my hands down his impressive stomach muscles, and scraped my nails down the prominent "v" right above his hips and down toward his very large erection. With any warning I grabbed his cock tight- but not too tight- and started pumping him- slowly at first- then pumped faster when he did the same with his fingers in me. We both were letting loose deep, constant, animalistic growls and groans of pleasure. Then he used his thumb to start rubbing my swollen clit and I used my other hand to start massaging and gently tugging his balls. The added sensation made us both yell out as our orgasms hit us.

He never gave me a chance to come down from my intense climax before he was lifting me up the wall and plunging his still hard cock into my very sensitive core.

There was nothing slow and sweet about this claiming. It was raw, animalistic need; and I loved it. I had automatically wrapped my legs around his thick waist when he plunged into me. He didn't give me time to adjust to him before he was pounding into me relentlessly, making some of the wall behind me start to crumble. I was lucky that I felt no initial pain from him breaking my virginal barrier. Before I knew it, we were both climbing towards our second orgasms.

"Faster Emmett, harder. Come on baby fuck me; fuck me so hard that I can't walk back to camp afterwards." I hollered out in my lust induced haze.

He automatically did as I asked, slamming into me more forcefully, hitting a place deep inside me that caused me to almost cum without warning.

"You like that baby? You like me fucking you hard up against a wall where anyone could see us?" He asked huskily.

"Oh fuck yea Emmett. I'm almost there baby just a little more." I reply out of breath- quite the feat for a vampire.

Emmett moved his hand between us and started rubbing my sensitive little nub vigorously.

"Cum for me my angel. Cum all over me cock and hand." He demanded. That was the end for me and I came hard, Emmett following a few milliseconds later, biting me in the junction between my shoulder and neck- I did the same to him- marking each other as the other's mate. The marking threw us both into another intense orgasm and all I saw was white for a few seconds. When my vision came back, both Emmett and I were crumpled on the ground shaking in the aftershocks of our orgasms. After around five minutes, Emmett stood up, picked me up bridal style and ran us back toward Indian Falls so that we could start getting to know each other and get better acquainted with each other's bodies.

**CharliePOV**

Sitting here right now, I feel like the luckiest vampire alive. Just watching my beautiful mate talking and getting to know my son leaves me feeling warm and content.

I just watched as my Rose happily asking Michael questions about himself and, in turn, answering any questions he asks her.

I figure that I can get to know my mate later after Michael goes to sleep. Bella told me that I have to take things slow with Rose because of her traumatic change. She didn't tell me how Rose's change was traumatic, but she said that Rose would tell me when she was ready. All I can do for now is get to know her and show her that I'm there for her.

**RosePOV**

I can't believe the direction my life has turned. This morning I was a divorced vampire with no clue where my next step would be. Now I have a mate in Charlie Swan and a child in little Michael. My soul, which has been in agony for the last 80 years with the knowledge that I would never have a child, feels a little lighter.

The first thing I did once Bella dismissed us was run into my mate's arms and held onto him with everything in me. When I finally let him go, the first thing I asked him was if I could see Michael. At first I felt bad for asking because I thought he would be think I didn't want to get to know him, but he calmed my nerves by smiling softly and guiding me to the front door of the house where Michael was waiting for us.

I was a little nervous at first, but after a little push from Charlie, I walked up to Michael and introduced myself,

"Hello Michael, I'm Rosalie Hale. Would you mind if I sat and talked to you for a little while?"

"That would be great Rose!" With that he took my hand and started dragging me inside the house and toward the couches.

Once there he sat down and drug me with him.

"Rose are you going to be my mommy?"

Well that was an interesting way to start this conversation.

"I will be if you want me to be. I think we should get to know a little bit about each other first though." I told him happily.

From there, the conversation got easier. I learned that Michael was abandoned by his father as soon as he had learned to walk at the age of six months. He was all alone until he found Victoria and Bella's camp six months ago. Since then he found Charlie and bonded with him as father and son. They are now really close and nearly inseparable.

**General POV for Char and Mitchell**

As soon as Bella dismissed everyone, Mitchell grabbed Charlotte, threw her over his shoulder, and ran at vampire speed up to her –now their- room. He didn't even stop to open the door, he just smashed through it. As soon as he was through the door he turned and slammed Charlotte into the wall next to where the door used to be. Before she could even take a breath he was pressing his lips to hers in a wild, hungry kiss that showed her all his passion and desire for her. Charlotte responded to his kiss immediately responded to his kiss with the same amount of passion and desire.

Not able to control themselves any longer, they ripped each other's clothes off and Mitchell slammed is impressive length into Charlotte's dripping core. Not giving her much time to adjust to his large girth, Mitchell started to forcefully pump himself into his new mate's wet passage. Not one to let the male have all of the fun, Charlotte pushed off the wall with all her might – catching her mate off guard- and slamming them both down onto the floor where Charlotte started to furiously ride her mate's throbbing member, slowing down every once in awhile to keep Mitchell right on the edge without ever being able to reach his release.

When he finally had enough, Mitchell grabbed Charlotte by her waist and quickly flipped them both over so that he was on top. He then proceeded to use his newborn strength and speed to continuously jackhammer in and out of his new mate. Within minutes of this new pace they were both nearing their completions and as they both exploded in orgasmic bliss –screaming each other's name- they bit into each other's neck forever marking them as true mates.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

When they both recovered from their post orgasm bliss, they decided to just lay in each other's arms and get to know each other a little bit.

"So how were you changed my love?" Mitchell asked Char, thinking it was an easy question to start with. He quickly discovered that it was far from easy as he saw the look of pain on his new mate's face.

"I was born on May 6, 1896 on a ranch in Rankin, Texas. I had the two best parents in the world, my older brother Peter, and two younger siblings – a brother and a sister. I don't remember my last name as a human, but I do remember that I grew up helpin' my mama tend the house and getting to help my daddy with the horses if I finished my chores. I remember that Peter was my hero and he was always willing to teach me something. He taught me how ride my first horse when I was 5 years old and he is the one who taught me how to read and write. Anyway, on the afternoon of August 1, 1913, Peter and I were on our way back from town where we were doin' the shoppin' for mama, when the Major grabbed us, pulled us into the cover of the trees, and bit us. After burnin for three days, I woke up in a tent alone. I was so scared because I had no idea where my big brother was or even if he was still alive and I had no clue why I could see, smell, and hear so well all of a sudden. I remember my throat burning in thirst. It felt like someone had poured acid down my throat. I remember Maria coming into the tent and, when she saw me awake, explained what I was and that I was to serve in her army. After that she called for someone to take me hunting and that was that. From that point on, I was trained to kill newborns and I had to constantly fend off would be rapists. I didn't always succeed. Through all of this I never forgot my brother and continuously wondered what had happened to him. After a year of fighting for my life, I was told that my service was over and that I had to report to Major Whitlock to be discharged. Little did I know that, in this army, "discharged" meant be killed. When it was my turn to be discharged, I decided that I wanted to look into the face of my exterminator and low and behold, there was my beloved brother. When he saw that it was me standing in front of him and the major, he ran at me, grabbed my hand, and just started running. I was too stunned to do anything but follow him so that's what I did for hours and hours. After about six hours of running we stopped and discovered that no one was coming after us. Five years later we went back for the Major and got him out of that hell hole." After Charlotte finished her tale she refused to look into her mate's eyes, afraid of the disgust she was sure she would see there.

Noticing his mate's fear of his reaction, Mitchell moved to reassure her. So, grabbing her face and gently turning it so he could look into her eyes, he attempted to alleviate her fears.

"Love, you did what you had to in order to survive a horrible situation. Think about it this way, if you had never been turned, we never would have met and found the other half of ourselves."

Charlotte let out the breath she was unknowingly holding.

"Thank you my mate. I think I needed to hear that. Now will you tell me how you were turned?" Charlotte asked curiously.

"I was born in Scobey Montana on January 15, 1990 to Monica Lewis. She had to raise me by herself because my father left her when she wouldn't get an abortion. Her parents disowned her for the same reason. We lived on the ranch of a nice elderly couple who took pity on my mom when she was pregnant with me. All she had to do to earn her keep was help clean around the house while she was pregnant and then help everywhere else after she had me. I learned to ride when I was four years old and I started helping brand calves when I was six. The years went on and we continued to help on the ranch. I helped by breeding, raising, breaking, and selling horses as well as the normal maintenance work. When I was 15, the elder man, Mr. Johns, died of a severe heart attack. He died before we could even react. Mrs. Johns joined him only a few months later, dying in her sleep. They were true soul mates. In their will, the Johns left the ranch and everything on it to my mom and me. After grieving for the nice couple who took us in, mom and I got back to work. We hired a few ranch hands that we knew we could trust to help us with the ranch and we prospered for the next four and a half years. Around six months before I turned 20, my mom had to go to town to sell our milk and produce to the local grocer. She never made it back home alive. On her way home, she was hit by a hay truck whose driver wasn't paying attention to where he was going. She died almost instantly. After that, all I could do was bust myself with work and keep the ranch going. I was really depressed because I now had no one left. The ranch hands were all my friends, but they just weren't family. I drowned myself in booze and women any time I wasn't working, and sometimes while I was. About two months after I turned 20, in March of 2010, I was out trying to Saddle break this gorgeous midnight black mare, when a cougar came out of nowhere and spooked her, which threw mw from the saddle. Having a still target interested the cougar more than the moving one so it attacked me and nearly killed me. Bella and Victoria saved me by turning me. I was the first recruit to their army. They aren't like that bitch Maria though. When I opened my eyed to this life – remembering everything from my human life- they explained everything to me, including their vendetta against the Cullens and their plans to bring down the tyrant known as Maria. When I told them about the ranch, they helped me arrange things so that it would keep running and prospering while I was away. Since then, I have been helping them build their army and train the troops. They run the operation kind of like the U.S. military. We are kept full and always have clean clothes. They even pay a little something each month so that we don't end up completely destitute at the end of this. None of us were changed against our will either. We all were either dying or had such crappy lives that we asked them to change us." The look on Charlotte's face when he was done with his story put a smile on Mitchell's face. Her look was one of awe and respect for both Bella and Victoria. When she started thinking about his ranch though, she grew concerned.

"Babe, how are you going to continue running your ranch when animals are naturally afraid of us?" she asked worriedly. His smile grew a little bit at her question.

"That's easy gorgeous. I'll just release my second power on them." Now Char looked really confused.

"What second power? I thought you only had control over ice."

"I'm an animal whisperer. My second gift is that animals aren't afraid of me and they listen to and understand me when I talk to them."

"That's amazing love. Now, I think we have talked enough. I think it's time to show me your inner animal." She said with a mischievous little smirk on her face and a glint in her eye.

As Mitchell pounced on his very horny mate, his last thought was, _God I love this woman._


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight or the characters in it.**

**AN: Thank you to all my reviewers. Please keep reviewing the story so I know you like it.**

**This chapter is NOT Beta'd. I edited as best I could, but there are probably still some mistakes.**

**AN 2: Just a head's up; has been deleting any stories that have mature content, language, etc… so my story might be getting deleted soon especially after this chapter. I refuse to change my writing style because the people in charge are too lazy to put up appropriate blocks or an MA section to the site. They are trying to take away our first amendment right to free speech. **

**EsmePOV**

As soon as Bella finished speaking and dismissed us, Trey grabbed my hand and started leading me somewhere.

"Where are we going Trey?" I asked curiously.

"Just a little clearing a couple of miles out. I want to get to know my new mate." He responded.

By the time he finished responding to my question we had arrived at the clearing. It was breath taking; it was completely untouched, still smooth and pure white. Trey led me to the center of the field and sat down, dragging me to sit down next to him. I didn't know what to say to the vampire next to me. I mean, yes, I could feel the mating pull but I just found out that my husband of 89 years was cheating on me with someone I thought was like a daughter to him. I don't know what to feel at the moment; hurt, numb, heartbroken, what? I'm startled out of my thoughts by my… m mate asking me something.

"What was that?" I ask him kindly "I'm sorry. I was lost in my thoughts." I explain more thoroughly.

"I asked what you were thinking so hard about. You look lost in more ways than one." He repeated.

"Oh." Was my oh so clever answer.

"I was just thinking about how my life has made a complete 180 in the last few hours. I went from a happily married, and thought to be mated, vampire to a woman whose husband cheated on her and I find out that you are my actual mate. It's just a lot to take in." I answered more clearly.

"I won't push you Esme. I understand that your whole life was just flipped on its axis and I'm not gonna push you on the whole mate n' mark thing. Plus, I want to get to know you before we jump into anything. I may be a joker and the 'funny man', but I know when to be serious." He told me while looking into my eyes. I saw so much sincerity and adoration in those expressive red eyes and they mesmerized me.

"Thank you." I said gratefully. Trey really was a great looking vampire. He was taller than me by at least four inches and had dark blonde hair that had that 'just toweled' off look to it. He was built, not bulky like Emmett, but still built enough that you could tell he had great muscle definition under his blue t-shirt.

After sitting in a comfortable silence for around ten minutes, I decided that I should start really getting to know mu new mate like he wanted.

"How were you changed?" I asked curiously. For some reason my question made in burst out laughing. He must have seen the confusion on my face because he started explaining right away.

"My change, like nearly all of the vampires created by Bella and Vickie, was turned because I was near death. I was laughing because the way I was changed was very… unique. I was born and raised in Lena Mississippi by my ma and pa. I had a whole herd of brothers and sisters rangin' from five years older than me to twenty years younger. I'm 22 so you can imagine all the different ages of my siblings. My parents have been together since they were both twelve years old and had my oldest brother when they were 15 and never really stopped having them. Anyways, I had just been visiting the family for Spring Break and I was on my way back to campus a day before classes started again. When I was about half way there, a tornado warnin' went out over the radio. It was at this point I decided to look out my rear view mirror. What I saw scared me half to death. I was being chased by a huge tornado; it was like it was following me down the highway. Before I knew it, me and my car were sucked up in it. Bella must have seen the whole thing because next thing I registered was an inhumanly beautiful woman ripping the door off my car and biting me before pulling me out of the car and covering us both in her shield. As she held my burning body, she was laughing and just enjoying the ride. I thought she was insane until I jumped into an F5 a week after I woke up." He explained with a wistful smile on his face.

"What about your family? What do they think happened to you?" I asked.

"Oh they think I graduated early a joined the army. Every couple of weeks, Bella let's me email or call them. In around 18 months we will fake my death and tell my parents that I was killed by an IED overseas." He told me with a charming grin on his face.

"So, my lovely Esme, how were you changed?" He asked me curiously.

Though I was nervous I told him everything I could remember from my human life. I told him about how I met Carlisle for the first time when I was 16 in the emergency room because I broke my leg. I told him about my abusive husband and about losing my little boy and about how I tried to kill myself after he died. Lastly, I told him how Carlisle changed me to save my life.

"Wow. I'm sorry you had to go through all that my sweet. I would never hurt you Esme. I hope you can learn to trust me in time." He told me and I think my heart might have melted a little bit.

For the rest of our free time we just sat in that clearing and got to know each other. We even played 20 questions for the easier questions. I don't think I have ever felt so relaxed and safe before.

**VPOV**

As soon as Izzy released us to have some free time, the Major threw me over his shoulder and ran us straight to the bank of the Chena River. Then, instead of putting me down like I thought he would, he grabbed me around the waist and slammed me into a tree, turning me on instantly. Instinctively I wrapped my legs around his waist as he started fiercely kissing me. The best part about this kiss was that he didn't bother asking my permission before he forced his way into my mouth which caused me to moan out in pleasure.

Unfortunately all good things must come to an end. At the sound of my moan it was like a switch was flipped and I could literally feel my Major being pushed back into his cage by his pussy other ego, Jasper – or Assper as I like to call him.

The second that Assper was back in control he jumped away from me and started groveling and apologizing like the pussy boy he was turned into by that pixie whore.

"I am so so sorry darlin'. I didn't mean to paw at you like that. Please forgive my disrespect of your person. As my mate you should be treated with respect not basically raped in the woods against a tree. You should be…" I had to stop his little pussy boy fest right there. I was just getting more and more pissed by the second.

There is no way I will accept this shell of a man as my mate. Sure, sweet and loving is nice sometimes, but to take that and twist it to how Assper is acting makes me want to puke.

"Ok. I'm going to interrupt your pathetic little show right there." I started, "You're a fuckin' empath! If the Major had been rapin' me, you would have felt my distress. Instead of continuing your self- demeaning why don't you take a look at my emotions and tell me what I am and was feeling."

"You are feeling anger, disgust, and lingering lust and passion. If I didn't force myself on you, then why are you feeling disgust and anger?" He asked confused and completely ignoring my lingering feelings.

"I'm angry that you pushed the Major into his cage before he had the chance to claim me like a real man, I'm disgusted at the shell of a man standing before me groveling and saying sorry for groping his own mate, and those last two are the lingering feelings I had when I was about to be claimed by my mate." I told him bluntly.

"Why are you so disgusted by me? I'm trying to be a gentleman." He responded.

"There's a difference between being a gentleman and being pussy-whipped and you are definitely the latter. Now here's the deal, I don't really want to deal with the whiplash that I'm sure I'll get from you switching personalities back and forth. Izzy warned me that this would happen, but I thought you pushing me to the tree meant she was wrong. Anyway, the deal is that you will be going through newborn training again from step one without the Major's assistance. You are going to learn the right way to combine your vampire and your more human side and you will learn how we run this army. Finally, you will be broken out of your shell and you will learn the difference between a man and what you are acting like now; a pussy boy. Once… excuse me… IF you successfully combine new Jasper and your vampire side, the Major, then you can claim me. Not even one second before. You are to report to Mitchell tomorrow at 0800 hours in the clearing five miles northeast of the Cullen home. We can talk and get to know each other during your free time once I've cooled down. Until then you can go run with the fairies Assper." The last thing I saw as I ran off toward Anna and Alissa was Assper's shocked and slightly hurt face. Sure I felt a little bad for hurting my mate, but he needed to hear it straight and true with no sugar coating. I just hope he can pull his head out of his ass so I can finally have my mate. Just as I reached the girls, I heard the loud roar of Izzy which told me she had just claimed and been claimed by her mate. Lucky Bitch.

JPOV

What the hell just happened? I wondered a little confused at my mate's words and actions.

_Our mate just put your pussy ass in your place; that's what happened. If you hadn't interrupted me, I would have claimed her as ours and you wouldn't be in this situation. _The Major replied from inside his cage.

You are a monster and would have hurt our mate in your frenzy to fuck her and mark her. She deserves so much better than that. I told him snottily.

_I'm a monster now am I? After all the help I gave you while we were in Maria's camp and you're calling me a monster? Well fuck you! If you had listened to everything our mate was saying instead of only listening to every other sentence, you would know that she liked what I was doing. You let that bitch wife of yours run your life and change you into this pussypire. It's no wonder our mate is putting you into training with the rest of the baby vamps. I hope training without me helping you will teach you how to be the man our mate needs cuz honestly, I have had it with your constant whiny bullshit. Until you learn how to make us one, I won't be there for you. I might not be there even then since I'm such a monster and all. _

With that the Major went silent. I could barely feel him in my consciousness anymore and, to tell the truth that scared the living hell out of me. How am I supposed to get through training again if I don't have him with me doing all of the work for me? Last time I was in this situation, the Major came to the forefront to help me through the hell that was Maria's army. He was the military side of my personality. When I was human I was one with my military side and my farm boy side. At home on the ranch, I acted like every other normal seventeen or eighteen year old boy and when I was "in the thick of it" I was the leader my troops needed me to be. When I became a vampire, those two aspects of my personality split and I never really learned how to combine them again. The Major stayed at the forefront of my mind the entire time I was with Maria. When we finally got away and the Major let me free, I didn't really know how to function. That's where Alice came into the picture. She showed me a different way and how to be human again.

Now though, I'm in real trouble. Without the Major's help through training, how am I going to survive it? If it's anything how I remember, I might go insane the first day. For the first time in 92 years, I felt truly afraid of what lie ahead.

BPOV

As soon as everyone left for their free time, I whistled out a signal to let Ayasha know that it was ok to come out of her hiding spot now. While I was doing this, Peter gave me a very confused look so I decided to explain. I told him about Ayasha and how I found her and changed her. The last thing I told him was that she was like my daughter and that he had to except her if we were going to work out. By the time I was done explaining things Ayasha had made it to my side. As soon as Peter looked into her eyes, I knew he was a goner. With one look she already had my mate wrapped around her tiny finger. Even if this wasn't the case, her next question would have "sealed the deal" so to speak.

"Hi Peter, my name is Ayasha. Can I call you daddy?" I swear I could see his heart melting into a giant puddle of goo.

"Of course you can sweety-pie." He responded while pulling a joyous Ayasha into his arms for a hug.

After he put her down, he told her that he would love to get to know her better a little later. Her response was a nod before looking at knowingly before she asked, "Mom is it ok if I go hang out with Anna and Alissa for awhile until Vickie comes to take us for a hunt?"

"Sure love, go have fun." I told her gratefully.

Once she was out of sight, I turned to my Peter.

"What did you think of her?" I asked Peter- more to confirm what I already knew than anything.

"She's the most beautiful little girl I have seen. She's so tiny. How old is she? She doesn't look more than 10 years old." I chuckled a little as I listened to him start to talk faster as he continued.

"She is officially 13 years old which is above the legal limit even if it is barely. She only looks younger because she is of Asian descent and is only 5'0" tall. She also has the most kickass power." I laughed to myself at that last part.

"What's her power?" Peter asked me curiously.

_Sigh_ "I think she hung around Vickie and me too much after she first woke up. That girl has a sadistic streak in her that honestly makes me one proud momma." I said trying to catch his interest a little more. It worked.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"She has the power to short circuit a vampire's gifts. She can see when a vampire is attempting to use their power and stops it by sending a jolt of electricity through the mental pathways that connect the vampire to their gift. She can control the intensity of the shocks as well. She used Alice as a test subject for her power. That's why Alice would randomly lose her gift and start smoking." By the end of my explanation Peter was rolling on the ground laughing. It did my heart good to hear him laugh and see his smile. I heard a growl somewhere off to my left and turned to see a healing Alice scowling at me while her mate tried to contain his amusement.

All of a sudden I had a vision of Abbie reprimanding Emmett for acting like a shell of his former self and then running off leaving Emmett to mope by himself. He didn't even try running after her.

_Damn. _

I hate dealing pussypires; it gets annoying real quick. So I turned to Peter to let him know I would be right back so we could "get to know" each other better.

"I've gotta go deal with my idiot of a brother before he loses his mate due to his stupidity. I'll be right back. Then we can really get to know each other." I purred at him in a sultry, sexy tone at the end and then sped off toward Emmett to literally smack some sense into him.

PPOV

As I watched my Bella run off to deal with her brother, I couldn't help but think about how my life had changed. In just under 24 hours, I had found my mate and gained a beautiful daughter. I can't wait to get to know them both better. I wonder if Ayasha's gift would work on me since I can't consciously control my gift. That's another thing; my new daughter has a kick as gift. I am buying her anything she wants no matter the price to thank her for the shit she pulled on Alice.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

After around ten minutes of waiting, I saw Bella come walking out of the woods towards me with a sexy little smirk on her face.

"So cowboy, I was thinking we could go get better acquainted near a little waterfall I found near here." I was instantly hard at her sultry tone of her voice. By the look on her face she knew it too.

"Sure darlin' lead the way." I replied smoothly.

So she turned around and started leading me back the way she came through the dense forest. About a minute into our run I started to hear the roar of the falls and smell the rushing water. The place we stopped was probably the most beautiful spot I have ever seen. It was a small glen at the bottom of a medium sized waterfall. The river the water fall fell into was crystal clear and was surrounded by boulders that would be perfect for using as diving platforms. The meadow surrounding the water was equally as stunning. It was the ideal winter wonderland; the snow was pure white without a single blemish. The only footprints were the ones Bella and I were standing in.

After standing in the cover of the trees for a minute just soaking up the beauty of this place, Bella started walking gracefully toward one of the bigger boulders. I couldn't hold in my gasp as she stepped into the sunlight; her skin didn't sparkle like other vampires' did. Everywhere the sun touched glowed with an ethereal golden light and made her look like an angel; my own personal angel. Hearing my gasp, my angel turned and gave me a knowing look and a sexy little smirk that instantly had me harder and diamond.

In an instant I was in front of her kissing her and grabbing her around the waist so I could pull her closer. She wasted no time kissing back with equal passion. As we continued to kiss and feel each other, I backed her up against one of the big boulders that surrounded the little pond the waterfall fell into. Feeling the stone against her back, Bella jumped up and wrapped her toned legs around my waist bringing her wet core directly in contact with my aching, engorged member. Feeling this she started to rock her hips against mine creating delicious friction that nearly made me cum in my pants like an inexperienced thirteen year old boy. Getting impatient Bella backed her face from mine and pulled her shirt off leaving only her lacy red bra on.

"Shit. Are you tryin' to kill me darlin'?" I asked her huskily trying to reign in my fast approaching orgasm.

"No why would I do a thing like that?" She replied in a teasing breathy voice.

I gave her a hard, passionate kiss before I started placing gentle, lingering kisses along her jaw and down her throat till I got to the juncture where her neck meets her shoulder. I placed a gentle nip there preparing the place I would mark her as mine for all eternity. During all of this, my Bella was letting out breathy moans of pleasure, her fingers digging into my shoulders as she kept up her steady rocking against my jean-clad cock. Finally getting frustrated, Bella grabbed a handful of my shirt and ripped it off. She gazed at my scar riddled chest with awe and lust pouring off of her before she started meticulously licking and kissing each and every scar she saw. Holding back my climax became a lot harder when she started doing that because the scars were so sensitive to touch. Her continued ministrations pulled deep moans from me which only made my little mate smirk before she continued. Having enough foreplay I ripped the rest of our clothes off us before plunging my cock deep into her dripping core. This caused a scream of raw pleasure to rip from Bella's throat.

I had to pause before I started moving again so I could forcefully push my climax back once again. She was just so tight; like a vice around me. Once I had some control back I started thrusting into my angel and she started thrusting right back. Our moans and groans and screams all mingled together as our passion reached new heights.

"Come on Cowboy fuck that pussy; make me scream your name. Harder faster." God her dirty talk was hot.

"You like that kitten? You like me pounding your pussy, stretching you making you wetter?" Her only response was a deep throated moan.

Sooner than I wanted we approached our orgasms and I started moving even faster trying to get her over the edge before I fell into my own climax. Soon I felt her walls tightening around me even more as she screamed her release into the air. As I followed her into my own climax, I felt her bite me marking me as hers and I followed her example as I continued to pump into her slowly bringing us down from our explosive orgasms.

"Wow." Was all she could say in the afterglow of our love-making.

"Yeah." I replied with a grin on my face.

"Ready for round two?"

"Hell Yeah kitten."

**AN: Sorry for the wait. Things have been hectic. This lemon took me forever to write so I hope you like it. If not, please feel free to let me know how to improve on it so I can make better ones in the future if I write more in the future.**


End file.
